vers où mène la haine
by bounette
Summary: défi n3 de drudrue : james et lily se détestent depuis le premier jour. mais, lorsque lily craque des coups stupides du binoclard, elle décide de se venger. elle va tout faire pour qu'il rompe avec sa copine. mais quand les sentiments s'en mêlent.JPLE SBO
1. Chapitre 1 : rendezvous voie 9 34

**Chapitre 1 : Rendez-vous au quai 9 ¾**

Par ce jour de premier septembre, où on sentait les premiers signes d'un début d'automne, on pouvait voir une effervescence inhabituelle. En effet, on pouvait apercevoir beaucoup de personnes avec des chariots, sur lesquels on pouvait voir des malles, ainsi que des chouettes et autres animaux tout aussi étranges pour de simples quidams.

Une jeune fille, d'environ 17 ans, se trouvait sur la voie et semblait attendre quelqu'un. Elle était très mignonne avec ses cheveux auburn, son teint bronzé, parsemé de tâches de rousseur, et avec des yeux émeraude à faire pâlir plus d'une fille ou à faire perdre contenance à n'importe quel garçon qui passait. A côté d'elle se trouvait une fille blonde, avec un cou semblant interminable et des dents de cheval : bref le genre de filles qu'aucun jeune homme ne regarderait, sauf en dernier recours (_oups, j'y vais un peu fort, non ?_).

« Qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Demande la jeune fille aux dents de cheval. C'est que je n'ai pas que ça à faire ; et, en plus, moins je te verrai, mieux je porterai, continue-t-elle en regardant l'autre jeune fille, avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

On attend ma meilleure amie qui ne devrait pas tarder, Pétunia, dit-elle excédée. Et, puis, je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tu viennes, hum! »

Tout d'un coup, et s'en crier gare, quelqu'un lui sauta dessus, en la renversant presque.

« Salut Anne-Laure. Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me lâcher avant qu'on tombe toutes les deux, cela m'arrangerait, s'exclama-t-elle, en rigolant. »

Décrivons la nouvelle arrivante. Anne-Laure, jeune fille de 17 ans, bientôt 18, était une jeune fille blonde, aussi jolie que Lily, mais également bronzée, après avoir passé tout l'été à se dorer au soleil.

Oh! Fais pas ta rabat-joie, Lily. Tu te rends compte que cela fait une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Alors, prête pour ta dernière année à Poudlard. »

En effet, les deux jeunes filles étaient des sorcières, elles se connaissaient depuis la première année, avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensemble, faisaient tourner la tête à tous les garçons et avaient déjà plusieurs petits copains, mais cherchaient toujours le grand amour. Anne-Laure avait assuré à Lily que cette année était la bonne et qu'elles trouveraient le jeune homme idéal, avec qui elles voudraient faire leur vie.

Après ces retrouvailles, Lily dit au revoir à ses parents, ainsi qu'à sa sœur, qui la regardait d'un air à la fois dégoûtée et ravie qu'elle parte enfin.

Les deux jeunes filles coururent entre les voies 9 et 10, passèrent le mur et se retrouvèrent sur le quai 9¾.

« Ah, enfin. J'ai hâte d'y être. Mais je te plains, tu vas avoir du boulot, avec ton poste de préfète en chef. Qui est le préfet en chef ? Demanda Lily.

C'est Remus Lupin. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que j'aille à la réunion des préfets pour donner les recommandations. Donc, il faut que je trouve Rem.

Tu… tu plaisantes, j'espère.

Non, pourquoi ?

Mais tu as la tête où ? Répliqua Lily, excédée. Qui dit Remus, dit Potter et je ne veux pas le voir.

Oh, destresse, Lily, tu n'es pas obligée de venir avec moi. Au contraire, pendant que je file à la réunion, tu essaies… »

Mais, Anne-Laure ne put finir sa phrase, puisqu'au même moment, quelqu'un lui sautait dessus. Après avoir repris ses esprits, elle put découvrir la personne en question : c'était Sirius Black, en personne. Grand, les yeux gris, si mystérieux qu'on se demandait ce qu'il pensait, c'était l'un des plus beaux mecs du collège. Le problème : il le savait et en jouait. Les seules personnes qu'il ne draguait pas, c'était sa meilleure amie, Anne-Laure, et Lily, parce qu'on touchait pas à la meilleure amie de sa meilleure amie (_oh ! Vous arrivez à suivre j'espère._).

« Sir, tu m'écrases, pousse-toi et je te dirais bonjour, dit Anne-Laure, amusée par son comportement. Et, arrête, toutes les filles sont en train de me regarder de travers.

Mais, elles te regardent toujours de travers, et ce depuis le premier jour de la première année, rit le jeune homme. Bonjour Lily, comment vas-tu ?

Je vais très bien, Sirius. Bon, Anne-Laure, je te laisse, tu me retrouves tout à l'heure.

Hum, hum. Dis-moi, Sirius, tu n'aurais pas vu Remus, par hasard.

Non, pourquoi ? Mais j'ai vu James. Tiens, d'ailleurs le voilà. Heureusement que Lily ne l'ait pas vu, sinon on aurait eu le droit à la dispute du siècle.

Salut vous deux. Comment va ma cousine préférée ? S'exclama James.

James Potter, le garçon dont toutes les filles rêvent. Les yeux chocolat, pétillant de malice, des cheveux indomptables, et donc toujours décoiffés, il avait une allure nonchalante et sûr de lui. A son bras, se tenait une jeune fille, qui lançait des regards à toutes les filles qui osait regarder le jeune homme. Celle-ci, prénommée Jennyfer Pratt, était une septième année de Poufsouflle, jolie, mais sans plus ; mais, surtout, c'était la petite amie de James Potter, le garçon le plus populaire de l'école. Elle regarda d'un œil mauvais Anne-Laure, qui lui répliqua :

« Doucement, Pratt, je vais pas y toucher à ton James. De plus, tu devrais savoir que c'est mon cousin germain, que je le connais depuis qu'on est haut comme trois pommes. Quant à répondre à ta question, James, ta cousine préférée, se porte à merveille, sauf qu'elle cherche Remus partout.

Pourquoi ? Tu veux sortir avec lui ? Tu sais, il est célibataire et je suis sûr qu'il ne dira pas non.

James !

Oui.

Arrête de dire des bêtises. Je veux pas sortir avec lui. J'ai besoin de lui pour la réunion des préfets.

Oh ! Tu es la préfète en chef. Cela veut dire qu'on va pouvoir faire autant de bêtises qu'on veut, entre toi et Remus, répliqua Sirius, avec un mauvais sourire, qui ne disait rien de bon.

Dis donc le bourreau des cœurs, ce n'est pas parce que tes meilleurs amis sont préfets en chef, que cela veut dire qu'on sera laxiste. Bon, je vais dans le compartiment des préfets, en espérant voir Remus Si jamais vous le voyez, dites-lui où je suis et qu'il a intérêt à rappliquer s'il ne veut pas avoir à faire à une de mes rognes, hum. »

Sur ce, Anne-Laure se dirigea vers son compartiment, afin d'attendre les préfets pour la réunion.

**OoO**

Une fois arrivée dans le compartiment, elle se changea rapidement et attendit les autres préfets. Les premiers furent les Serpentards : Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Black, pour les septième, sa sœur Narcissa black et son acolyte Rabastan Lestrange, pour les sixième, et enfin pour les cinquième années, Régulus Black et Alicia Nott.

« J'aurais du m'en douter, que ce soit Régulus, j'en connais un qui ne va pas être content du tout, pensa Anne-Laure, en les voyant entrer, avec le regard arrogant et suffisant. Et, après, Lily dit que James est arrogant, elle n'a pas regardé ceux-là, en tout cas.

Tiens, tiens. Mais c'est O'Connell. Combien as-tu payé pour être préfète en chef ? Cela doit être en nature, dit Malefoy, avec un air suffisant.

Ce genre de choses est de ton ressort, mon cher Malefoy. Mais, dis-moi, tu n'as du pas payer assez pour être préfet en chef, il me semble. Et maintenant, ferme là avant que je m'énerve sérieusement.

Je vois que tu as toujours tes remarques acides, essentiellement dirigées vers les Serpentards.

Remus ! Enfin, je me demandais où tu étais passé ; même Sirius et James ne savaient où tu étais.

C'est ce qu'ils m'ont fait comprendre. »

Il prit délicatement Anne-Laure dans ses bras, pour lui dire bonjour. Pas, comme Sirius, qui l'avait presque étouffée. Remus Lupin était le troisième maraudeur, tout aussi mignon que les deux autres, mais beaucoup plus mystérieux. Pour ceux, qui savaient pourquoi, ils trouvaient que ce côté mystérieux lui allait bien. Il avait des yeux dorés, qui en faisaient pâlir plus d'une, musclé, mais trop, les cheveux châtains, tirant sur le blond. Ce que Remus ne savait pas c'était qu'Anne-Laure savait son secret mais qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit. Elle voulait que ce soit lui qui lui dise. Son secret, dur à porter pour lui, et elle le savait, était qu'il était loup-garou. Comment l'avait-elle découvert ? Elle avait eu des doutes en fin de quatrième année, qui s'étaient confirmés en cinquième, lors de la première pleine lune, où il n'était pas venu faire sa ronde avec elle. Elle n'avait rien dit, pas posé de questions sur son absence et lui ne s'était pas justifié.

Pendant ce temps, arrivaient les autres préfets (_désolée, je ne vous les décrirais pas tous_). Une fois que tous les préfets furent là, ils commencèrent la réunion.

« Bonjour à tous. Bienvenue aux petits nouveaux. Pour l'instant, votre tâche est facile, il vous suffit juste de faire de_s_ rondes dans les couloirs de temps en temps et d'éviter les débordements, commença Anne-Laure.

Surtout, ne profitez pas de votre statut pour embêter les autres et faire valoir votre semblant de supériorité, continua Remus, tout en regardant spécifiquement les Serpentards. »

Il y eut un murmure, qui semblait dire oui.

« Très bien. Je vous passe les mots de passe de chaque maison. Je vous rappelle de ne le divulguer à personne, enchaîna Anne-Laure.

Surtout, n'oubliez pas demain que vous aurez à donner les emplois du temps à tout le monde. Le réunion de préfets aura lieu demain à six heures précises et ne soyez pas en retard, continua Remus.

Pas de questions. Très bien, vous pouvez y aller, termina Anne-Laure. »

Une fois que tout le monde fut parti, Remus et Anne-Laure sortirent à leur tour, pour rejoindre leurs amis respectifs. Ils étaient presque arrivés à destination, lorsque tout d'un coup, ils entendirent une violente dispute. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit et ils furent stupéfaits de ce qu'ils découvrirent.


	2. Chapitre 2 : dans le train

Bonjour tout le monde. 

je remercie toutes le spersonnes quii m'ont laissé des reviews et les autres également, qui m'ont lu. mais ce serait gentil de m'en laisser pour savoir ce que vous en penser.

j'ai oublié le disclamer, l'autre jour.

**disclamer** : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, sauf mon histoire et mes personnages.

bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2 : dans le train 

Remus et Anne-Laure durent s'énerver pour pouvoir passer, puisqu'une centaine d'étudiants étaient devant le compartiment, qui était fermé.

« Laissez passer les préfets en chef et circulez maintenant, sinon je mets une retenue à tout le monde. C'est clair, se mit à crie Anne-Laure, excédée, sachant parfaitement de qui venaient les cris. »

Tout le petit monde partit, en ronchonnant, sachant pertinemment qu'ils allaient perdre le meilleur moment du voyage.

« Prêt, Rem' ?

Prêt.

Et bien, allons-y ! »

Anne-Laure ouvrit la porte et ce qu'elle vit était au-dessus de ses soupçons : il y avait Peter, qui avait du arriver après qu'elle eut laissé les deux autres maraudeurs. Celui-ci était le plus petit des quatre maraudeurs, les cheveux châtains, des yeux bruns inexpressifs. Le plus flagrant, c'était si Remus, James et Sirius étaient courageux, lui ne l'était pas du tout et cela se voyait en ce moment : il était recroquevillé dans un coin du compartiment. Quant à Sirius, il était fidèle à lui-même, il regardait les deux Gryffondors s'envoyer des insultes ; seule, Pratt essayait de calmer James. Anne-Laure se demandait, tout comme Remus, comment ces deux-là avaient pu se retrouver dans le même compartiment et quel était le sujet de la dispute. D'ailleurs, personne ne s'était aperçu que deux personnes étaient là. Remus, prenant les choses en main, se racla la gorge, mais ne se passa. Commençant à en avoir marre, il s'exclama :

« On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?

Evans a cru bon que ce compartiment était pris par elle et que personne d'autre n'avait le droit d'entrer.

Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Potter, compartiment réservé. A mon avis, non. Tu sas pourquoi ? ça a du mal à arriver à ton cerveau tellement il y a de cheveux et aussi parce que tu crois être le maître de Poudlard,. Non, mais tu te crois où, espèce de sale veracrasse ?

Non, mais tu t'es regardée ? tu n'as personne que je sache, alors que moi J'AI UNE COPINE !

Parlons-en de ta copine. Elle se croit tout permis, maintenant qu'elle sort avec un des célèbres maraudeurs.

Ne parle pas de ma copine comme ça, je te le permets pas. Tu te crois où ? Et, toi, ce n'est pas parce que…

CA SUFFIT , s'écria plus fort Anne-Laure. Non, mais c'est pas possible, vous ne pouvez pas vous voir sans vous engueuler. Mais, qu'est ce que 'ai fait à Merlin pour être la meilleure amie de Lily et la cousine de James et que vous vous détestiez ? c'est pas possible, j'ai eu une mauvaise fée au-dessus de mon berceau le jour de ma naissance. Maintenant, vous vous asseyez et JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS ENTENDRE ? C'EST CLAIR ? »

Un silence se fit, lourd. On pouvait entendre une mouche voler.

« J'ai dit : est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent avec haine, mais ils finirent par regarder Anne-Laure et murmurèrent un « c'est clair » pas très convainquant, mais tout le monde s'en contenta.

« Bien, fit Remus. Maintenant que tout le monde est calmé. Je suppose qu'il n'y a plus de place ailleurs, puisque vous êtes tous les trois là. Donc on va rester ici et essayer de passer un bon voyage. »

Tout le monde s'assit et Anne-Laure et Sirius prirent soin d'éloigner les deux protagonistes le plus possible. Pratt s'assit sur les genoux de James, sous le regard dégoûté de Lily et affligée d'Anne-Laure.

« Au fait, Sir'. Je sens que tu ne vas pas être content, mais je préfère que ce soit moi qui te le dise. Ton cher frère est le nouveau préfet de Serpentard de cinquième année et il a l'air de prendre son devoir très au sérieux. Alors, s'il vous plait, évitez de vous le mettre à dos, surtout toi Sirius.

Comment ça, il est le nouveau préfet, rugit Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour avoir ça ? c'est un petit crétin ; c'est mère que doit être contente. Au moins toi, tu fais la fierté de la famille, pas comme ton soi-disant frère, lui qui est à Gryffondor et qui fréquente des sang-de-bourbe. »

Il était en train d'imiter sa mère, avec une facilité déconcertante. Sur ce, il se renferma dans sa bulle, tout en ruminant des vengeances, à l'encontre de toute sa famille, en commençant par sa mère pour finir par ses cousines. Pendant ce temps, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et apparurent deux autres gryffondors de septième année : Franck Longdubat et Alice Jones. Ces deux-là sortaient ensemble depuis le début de leur sixième année et tout le monde savait, qu'à la fin de cette année, ils allaient se marier.

« Salut tout le monde. Comment allez-vous ? tiens, James et Lily, vous avez enterré la hache de guerre ? »

A ces mots, les deux interpellés se regardèrent de nouveau et allaient de nouveau se trouver un prétexte pour se disputer, quand Remus s'interposa :

« Non pas exactement. Il y avait plus de place nulle part, donc on a trouvé un terrain d'entente : on est avec les filles et ils ne s'adressent pas la parole de tout le voyage. Mais, à part ça, je vais bien. J'ai passé deux mois avec les maraudeurs et Anne-Laure est venue pendant trois semaines.

Comment ça, Anne-Laure a passé trois semaines avec vous, tu ne m'avais rien dit. Cela veut dire que tu as passé trois semaines avec Potter, s'écria Lily, verte de rage.

Oui. Je te signale, en passant, que je suis sa cousine germaine ; donc, c'est tout à fait normal, dit Anne-Laure, d'une voix calme, mais sans réplique.

James , s'indigna Pratt (_désolée, j'ai du mal avec elle, donc je ne serais pas très gentille avec elle. Mais si vous y voyez un inconvénient, dites-le moi, lol !)_. tu ne me l'avais pas dit. C'était avant ou après que je vienne.

Non, mais c'est pas vrai , s'écria Anne-Laure, excédée. Il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue : JAMES POTTER EST MON COUSIN GERMAIN ? COMPRENDO. Donc, je ne risque pas de sortir avec lui, même si c'est mon genre et je tiens à ma vie. »

Tout le compartiment se mit à rire, y compris James, sauf Pratt et Lily. Cela fit sortir Sirius, par la même occasion de sa bulle et ce n'était pas si mal après tout.

« Alors, dit James après avoir repris son souffle, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances tous les deux en amoureux ?

Oui, c'était génial. Franck m'a présentée à ses parents, qui m'ont tout de suite accueillie à bras ouverts, déclara Alice, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

Cela m'étonne pas ! Les Longdubat sont très gentils et je ne vois pas pourquoi ils te détesteraient, si leur fils t'adore, répliqua Anne-Laure, avec un sourire en coin.

Alors, à quand le mariage ? dit Sirius avec un air malicieux.

Sirius ! s'exclamèrent, en même temps, Anne-Laure, James et Remus, mais leurs sourires les contredisaient.

Sûrement après la septième année, répliqua Franck, alors qu'Alice rougissait.

Génial, s'exclama Lily. On aura droit à un mariage l'été prochain. Avec un peu de chance, Anne-Laure aussi.

Euh ! qu'est-ce que tu racontes Lily ? il faudrait déjà un copain, souviens-toi, déclara Anne-laure, complètement larguée.

Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu dis dans ton sommeil.

Dans mon sommeil ? répliqua Anne-Laure, mais dont les joues commencèrent à rosir. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Voyons ! comment tu disais déjà ? »

Mais, avant que Lily ne raconte, Anne-Laure lui sauta dessus et l'empêcha de parler.

« mais enfin, Anne-Laure. Je croyais que tu ne voyais pas de quoi Lily parlait, dit Sirius, avec un air narquois. Je veux savoir.

Sir !

Hum ! oui.

Ferme-là avant que je ne te fasse subir un sort de mon cru. Quant à toi, Lily, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Dit Anne-Laure, les joues en feu.

Allez ! s'écrièrent les autres. On veut savoir.

Très bien. Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais. Vous m'énervez tous aujourd'hui, entre Malefoy, qui me demande avec qui j'ai couché pour avoir le poste, les autres Serpentards qui me regardent avec un air de prédateur, ces deux-là (en désignant James et Lily) qui n'arrêtent pas de se disputer et toi (en désignant Pratt), qui s'imagines que je vais lui piquer son mec. J'EN AI MA CLAQUE ! »

Sur ces paroles, la préfète en chef se leva, ouvrit la porte du compartiment et partit en claquant la porte, laissant ses amis bouche bée.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à celle-là ? elle est dans sa mauvaise période, ou quoi ? dit Pratt, une fois Anne-Laure partie.

Jennyfer !

Oui, James ?

Mets-là en veilleuse, s'il te plait. »

Pour une fois, Lily était d'accord avec lui. Elle se sentait coupable de la colère de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle l'avait entendu parler pendant son sommeil et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du. Sirius et James se regardèrent et se lancèrent un clin d'œil. Ils se levèrent tous les deux.

« Rem', Peter. Vous venez avec nous, dit James, d'un ton calme, trop calme pensa Remus.

Pourquoi faire ? répliqua Remus, bien qu'il voyait où il voulait en venir.

Pour aller donner une bonne leçon à Malefoy.

Hum ! Ok. Anne-Laure lui avait bien dit une réplique cinglante, quand je suis arrivé, mais je ne savais pas que c'était cela.

Peut-être ! Mais Malefoy aurait du se souvenir qu'on ne touche à la cousine et à la meilleure amie des maraudeurs, réplique Peter. Donc, je vous suis et il va morfler.

Les autres aussi. Je vais montrer à mes chères cousines et mon cher frère que ce n'est parce qu'ils sont préfets que je vais rester sage, face à eux, dit Sirius d'un air mauvais.

A toute à l'heure tout le monde. On en profitera pour chercher Anne-Laure et la faire revenir, dit James, tout en embrassant sa copine. »

Lily ne répliqua rien. Elle avait beau ne pas aimer Potter, elle lui reconnaissait le fait qu'il tenait à sa cousine et que personne n'avait le droit de l'importuner. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce que les ex d'Anne-Laure avaient subi après les ruptures un peu musclées. Et cela, ça valait pour les quatre garçons. Les maraudeurs sortirent du compartiment à la recherche des Serpentards.

Pendant ce temps, Anne-Laure avait profité de sa sortie pour faire sa ronde. Elle repensait à la fin de conversation avec tous ses amis ; elle ne savait même pas qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil, mais elle aurait cru que Lily la bouclerait. Elle-même ne savait pas où elle en était, elle le connaissait depuis bientôt sept ans, ils avaient déconné ensemble, elle avait participé à leurs blagues, sans que Lily le sache, sinon elle ne serait pas en vie à l'heure qu'il est.

Tout en étant dans ses pensées, elle surveillait les compartiments, surtout ceux où il y avait de Serpentards, sachant qu'ils adoraient embêter les premières années. Arrivée au bout du train, elle revint sur ses pas, passa devant le compartiment où elle était toute à l'heure, sans jeter un seul regard.

Tout d'un coup, elle entendit des voix assez en colère s'élever. Elle en identifia plusieurs : James, Sirius, Malefoy, Black. Se dépêchant pour empêcher la fusion de sorts qui ne devraient pas tarder, elle arriva au compartiment des Serpentards vedette.

« Tu as osé insulter Anne-Laure, s'écria James, rouge de colère. Tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui parlent ainsi à ma cousine.

Qu'est-ce qui a, Potter ? dit Malefoy, impassible. Cela te met en rogne. Mais, tu sais, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. »

Les autres serpents se mirent à ricaner bruyamment et Regulus avait un sourire narquois envers son frère, comme pour le provoquer. Mais, Sirius ne s'intéressa pas du tout à son frère, il s'était jeté sur Malefoy et essayait de le frapper, oubliant le fait qu'il avait une baguette. Les autres maraudeurs essayèrent tant bien que mal de le retenir. Voyant cela, Anne-Laure s'écria :

« Non ! Sirius, lâche-le. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine. En plus, si tu continues, il va falloir que je t'enlève des points et te mettre une retenue.

Mais, enfin, il t'a insulté.

Je sais. Et vous auriez jamais dû le savoir si je ne m'étais pas énervée toute à l'heure, à propos de choses puériles et sans importance. (si seulement, ils savaient, pensait-elle)

Alors, O'Connell, on ne fait pas de favoritisme, déclara narquoisement l plus jeune des Black.

Non, contrairement à vous. De plus, avec tous les préfets qu'il y a ici, vous iriez vous plaindre à Slughorn et je ne vous donnerais pas ce plaisir. Sir, je t'ai demandé de le lâcher. »

Pour confirmer ses paroles, elle lui mit sa main sur son épaule et lui fit un sourire. Il jeta plus Malefoy qu'il ne le lâcha, les maraudeurs leur lancèrent une lueur de défi, que les Serpentards lui rendirent.

Sur ce, ils quittèrent le compartiment, pour rejoindre le leur. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'Anne-Laure craque.

« Je vous remercie tous les quatre, mais ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'on pourrait le régler.

Et à quoi tu penses, chère cousine ? demanda James, avec un regard machiavélique. Les autres maraudeurs furent, tout d'un coup attentifs.

On peut leur faire une blague, tout en ne se faisant pas prendre. Il faudra y réfléchir, mais pas devant Lily, sinon je ne vivrais pas assez longtemps pour le premier match de Quidditch de la saison.

De toute façon, Evans, elle n'est jamais contente. Je…

Tu la détestes, on sait, s'exclamèrent les autres, en cœur. »

Arrivés devant le compartiment, tout le monde entra, sauf Sirius qui retint Anne-Laure par la manche de sa robe.

« Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas délicat de ma part.

C'est oublié, Patmol. Tu sais, j'étais surtout énervée contre Lily. De plus, je ne pense pas que mes histoires de cœur vous intéressent et vous regardent. »

Sirius en resta bouche bée. D'habitude, elle lui disait tout. Il allait falloir qu'il sache ce qui se passait, foi de maraudeur.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombre, bien que Lily et James se lançaient des regards assassins, mais aucune dispute, grâce à la vigilance d'Anne-Laure. Mais, tout le monde savait que les deux amies ne s'étaient pas réconciliées et qu'Anne-Laure n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes, mais ils savaient aussi que cela ne durerait pas entre elles ; elles se connaissaient trop.

**voilà, deuxième chapitre bouclé. je ne sais pas quandviendra le troisième chapitre, je n'ai pas commencé à écrire**

**reviews please, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, bone ou mauvaise critique, celam'aidera à m'améliorer. **


	3. Chapitre 3 : le festin

**bonjour tout le monde voici le chapitre 3.**

**je signale, au passage, que je pars en vacances et que là on je vais, je n'ai ** **pas l'ADSL, d'une part ; et d'autre part, je pars en Italie le 13 aout jusqu'au premier septembre. donc, je n'aurais sûrement pas le temps d'updater, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je continue l'histoire et vous aurez de nouveaux chapitres à la rentrée.**

**bonnes vacances à toutes et à tous. **

Chapitre 3 : le festin

Ils arrivèrent sans encombre à la gare de Pré-au-lard, c'est-à-dire sans passage à l'infirmerie ni pour James, ni pour Lily.

« C'est un vrai miracle, ils ont réussi à se tenir tranquilles, tout en étant à moins de 5 mètres, l'un de l'autre, s'exclama Sirius en descendant du train. Tu penses qu'on va finir par les mettre ensemble, Anne-Laure ?

Hein, quoi ? répondit-elle d'un air absent.

D'habitude, on dit "comment" et pas "hein". Et, en plus, tu ne m'écoutes pas. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Lily, vous allez vous réconcilier.

Non, c'est pas ça. Oui, ça va s'arranger, je me demande bien, maintenant après coup, ce qu'elle a entendu pendant que je marmonnais pendant mon sommeil et quand. Pendant les vacances, on a toujours chacune nos chambres.

Pourquoi, chacune vos chambres ? Je ne pensais pas que ta mère acceptait que vous rameniez des garçons chez vous.

Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Sirius Black ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui mettant une claque derrière la tête. Non, on a chacune nos chambres, pour éviter qu'on ne parle jusqu'à point d'heure. Au fait, tu disais quoi, toute à l'heure à propos de James et Lily ?

Qu'on pourrait bien arriver à les mettre ensemble tous les deux.

C'est cela, oui. En attendant que tu arrêtes de dire des bêtises, on rattrape les autres, avant de faire le chemin à pied parce que les diligences seront parties.

Une course, O'Connell ?

Pas d'humeur, Black. »

Sirius partit en courrant, alors qu'Anne-Laure le suivait d'un pas tranquille mais énergique. Les autres s'étaient répartis dans deux diligences : les maraudeurs et Jennyfer dans une ; Lily, Alice, Franck et Anne-Laure, dans l'autre. On évite et les pugilats et les meurtres avant Poudlard.

**oOoOo**

Lily et Anne-Laure, pendant le trajet, se regardèrent en chien de faïence et aucune n'ouvrit la bouche, même Franck et Alice se turent.

« Ce qu'elles peuvent être butées, ces deux-là ! c'est pas possible ! pensa Alice, en les regardant toutes les deux. Mais quelle idée aussi de dévoiler les histoires d'Anne-Laure devant les autres.

Pourquoi ?pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle s'est énervée comme ça ? pensa amèrement Lily. Je pouvais pas me la boucler aussi. Cela m'apprendra. Bon, allez Lily, tu prends ton courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et tu t'excuses. Ce que tu as fait, ce n'est pas bien du tout ; en plus, tu n'es même pas sure d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'elle racontait l'autre jour dans son sommeil. »

Pendant que Lily ruminait dans son coin, Anne-Laure regardait le château en repensant à sa toute première année.

« vous vous souvenez la première fois qu'on a vu Poudlard ? dit-elle, avec un air mélancolique.

Oui, on était toutes les trois dans la même barque, avec Remus, répliqua Lily, avec nostalgie. Ecoute Anne-Laure, je suis désolée pour toute à l'heure, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai sorti ça, alors que cela ne regarde que toi.

Allez Lils, ce n'est pas grave. On oublie ; mais, la prochaine fois, fais gaffe à ce que tu racontes. Ah, on arrive enfin, c'est que je commence à avoir faim.

Anne-Laure, répliquèrent Alice et Lily en même temps, tu as toujours faim.

Qui a toujours faim ? demanda une voie amusée.

Ta meilleure amie, Sirius, tout comme toi ! répliqua Franck.

Bah, qui ressemble, s'assemble, dit Jennyfer. »

Anne-Laure et Sirius la regardèrent d'un air interloqué, se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules d'un air désolé et entrèrent dans la grande salle, en vue de la répartition et du repas.

« bah, si comme dit le proverbe, qui ressemble s'assemble, je me demande bien pourquoi elle est avec James, murmura Anne-Laure à Sirius.

Anne-Laure !

Oui ? dit-elle d'un air angélique.

Tu ne changeras jamais, hum ?

JAMAIS ! s'exclama-t-elle, un peu trop fort.

Mais qu'est que vous racontez tous les deux ? demanda suspicieusement James.

Nous ! mais rien du tout, s'exclamèrent les deux gryffondors avec un air innocent, qui leur allaient pas du tout.

C'est cela, oui. Je vous crois. »

Ils s'installèrent tous à la table des lions, tout en regardant les autres élèves. Anne-Laure et Lily s'installèrent avec Alice, Meredith et Vanessa (deux autres élèves de septième année), alors que les garçons s'installèrent un peu plus loin et que Jennyfer rejoignit ses copines de Poufsouffle.

« Ouf ! enfin débarrassée d'elle, murmura Anne-Laure à Alice, assez bas pour que James ne l'entende pas.

Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup Jennyfer, Anne-Laure. Pourquoi ça ?

Non, mais tu as vu, toute à l'heure, dans le train, elle m'a presque accusée de vouloir draguer son James. Sinon, elle est gentille, mais un peu cruche.

Alors, les filles, dit Meredith, vous avez fait quoi pendant les vacances ?

Anne-Laure a passé trois semaines chez Potter, cracha Lily. Et ensuite, …

Ensuite, interrompit Anne-Laure, j'ai passé un mois entier avec Lily en France, au bord de la piscine et à la mer.

Et les amours, les filles ? demanda Vanessa.

C'était génial. Franck est adorable, dit Alice, avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Nous, pas grand chose. Quelques mecs, mais pas de quoi fouetter un chat, s'exclama Lily.

Oui, mais cette année, on a décidé de se prendre en main.

Ouh , s'écrièrent les filles, attention, les garçons, prenez garde à vous.

Vous allez vous taire, oui ! s'exclama Anne-Laure. C'est pas la peine que tout le monde soit au courant. »

A ce moment, le professeur Macgonagall entra avec les premières années, qui avaient l'air à la fois terrifiés et admiratifs de l'environnement. Les septièmes années devinrent alors nostalgiques, tous repensaient à leur propre rentrée à Poudlard. Ils poussèrent tous un profond soupir, un brin nostalgique.

« bon, ils se dépêchent, j'ai faim, grogna Sirius.

Tu peux bien patienter 20 minutes, dit Remus d'un air las.

Oui, mais quand même, bougonna Sirius. »

Il se mit à bouder et tout le monde put pouvoir assister à la répartition. Après la répartition, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et dit son discours de début d'année :

« Bonsoir aux anciens, qui sont sûrement ravis de revenir cette année. Bienvenue aux nouveaux, qui vont passer, je l'espère sept années excellentes à Poudlard. Mais le temps n'est pas aux discours, mais au festin. Je vous souhaite donc un bon appétit. »

Sur ce, le directeur calqua dans ses mains et toutes sortes de plats apparurent sur la table.

« ah enfin ! s'exclama Sirius. J'ai cru qu'on y arriverait jamais. »

tout le monde se servit, tout en charriant Sirius pour son appétit intarissable.

« bon, les gars. Il faut qu'on trouve une blague pour les Serpentards, il ne faut pas oublier de venger ma cousine.

Exact. Mais il faut en parler avec Anne-Laure, répondit Remus.

Anne-Laure, s'écria Sirius.

Oui, sursauta la jeune fille en question, alors que la plupart des filles voulaient sa mort, parce que Sirius lui parlait. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? tu veux ma mort, ou quoi ?

Non, pas du tout. Je voulais savoir si tu étais libre ce soir pour discuter avec les maraudeurs, répliqua Sirius d'un air entendu.

Oui, pas de problème. On se voit toute à l'heure.

Et voilà, c'est réglé, dit-il avec enthousiasme.

Ok. Et moi, il faut que je cogite une farce pour Evans.

Non, mais c'est pas vrai. Tu ne peux pas la mettre en veilleuse avec ça, s'exclama Remus, exaspéré.

Laisse-moi réfléchir, non ! »

Pendant que James réfléchissait à comment humilier Lily, Anne-Laure se faisait harceler par ses amies et y sentait le regard jaloux des autres.

« Qu'est cela veut dire ? dit Lily suspicieusement.

Mais rien, voyons. Avec ce qui s'est passé dans le train, je n'ai pas eu le temps de discuter avec les maraudeurs, et avec Pratt autour, c'est pas facile, c'est tout.

Il y a rien d'autre, hum ? répliqua Lily.

Non, rien d'autre.

Si tu le dis. Je voudrais vous demander un service, les filles.

Oui ! répliquèrent-elles. Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ?

Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à trouver une idée pour Potter.

Oh non ! tu veux pas arrêter avec ça. C'est notre dernière année et on voudrait la passer tranquille.

Non. Je veux que tout le monde sache à quel point je le hais.

Mais, enfin vous n'êtes plus des gamins. Je te signale que je ne couvrirais pas cette année. J'en ai marre, c'est clair, répliqua sèchement la préfète en chef.

Et Potter tu vas le couvrir, peut-être ?

Sûrement pas ! j'en ai marre de vos gamineries. Bon, si tu permes, je vais essayer de voir qui pourrait être l'homme de ma vie, pendant que tu réfléchis à une idée stupide »

C'est pas possible, je commence à penser que Sirius a raison. Ils pourraient finir ensemble ces deux-là, à force de se chercher, pensa Anne-Laure, tout en cherchant qui pourrait être l'homme de sa vie. Oui et bien, c'est pas gagné, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

A la fin du dîner, la plupart des élèves ne rêvaient que d'une seule chose : leur lit afin de pouvoir de dormir. Dumbledore se leva une nouvelle fois et proclama son discours annuel :

« bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est rassasié, je vais vous faire les recommandations habituelles. Tout d'abord, je vous signale que les préfets en chefs sont Anne-Laure O'Connell et Remus Lupin. Si vous avez un problème, veuillez vous en référer à l'un d'eux qui informeront les professeurs concernés. De plus, je confirme qu'aucun élève ne doit pénétrer dans le forêt interdite, comme son nom l'indique ; certains anciens devraient s'en souvenir (il regarda spécifiquement les maraudeurs, qui montrèrent un visage innocent). Rusard m'a signalé de vous dire qu'il y a un certain nombre d'articles interdits, que vous pouvez consulter dans son bureau et qu'il est interdit de lancer des sorts dans les couloirs, en dehors des cours. Maintenant que j'ai dit toutes ces recommandations, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous. »

Tous les étudiants se levèrent et les premières années furent conduites dans leur salle commune respective par les préfets de cinquième année.

Une fois dans leur salle commune, les maraudeurs se calèrent dans leur canapé favori et commencèrent à discuter tout en attendant Anne-Laure. Les filles, quant à elles, montrèrent se coucher, après qu'Alice a dit bonne nuit à Franck. Elles se changèrent et Anne-Laure se préparait à descendre, lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas :

« Lily !

oui ? sursauta l'interpellée.

Je n'aime pas du tout ce regard. Alors, tu vas me promettre quelque chose : tu ne fais rien à James, pendant au moins deux jours, pour qu'on ait un début de rentrée normal, compris ? déclara Anne-Laure.

Oui ! promis, mais après je fais ce que je veux.

De toute façon, tu ne m'écouteras pas plus, alors. Bon, sur ce, je descends, j'ai des trucs à faire. Bonne nuit les filles.

Bonne nuit, Anne-Laure, répondirent les autres en cœur. »

Anne-Laure descendit de son dortoir et alla s'asseoir à côté de James.

« Alors, les garçons. Vous avez trouvé une idée pour nos chers Serpentards ?

Oui, c'est possible, déclara James, avec une lueur machiavélique. »

Et il expliqua son plan aux autres, qui l'écoutaient tout en donnant son avis ou en changeant quelques détails, pour que ce soit parfait. (_vous croyez quand même pas que j'allais vous donner l'idée de James._).

« C'est parfait, tout ça. On n'exécutera notre plan, dans deux, trois jours. Déclara Anne-Laure.

Mais, pourquoi donc ? s'offusqua Sirius. On en fait toujours une à la rentrée. Ils vont croire qu'on les a oubliés.

Je sais, Sir'. Mais, d'abord j'ai demandé à Lily d'être calme et elle me l'a promis, donc vous aussi.

Il y a toujours Evans dans le coin ! déclara James avec hargne.

Et, continua Anne-Laure comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue, les Serpentards vont se douter que vous vouliez vous venger, donc on les laisse mariner et hop on leur tombe dessus.

Anne-Laure, déclara Peter (_oui, il existe donc faut bien qu'il parle, non ?_), tu es géniale. Ce sera encore mieux pour l'effet de surprise.(_oh ! il a dit un truc intelligent, j'y crois pas_)

Bon, allez, dit Remus. C'est pas tout ça mais on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Demain, on a cours.

Oui, monsieur le préfet, dixit Sirius. Bonne nuit Anne-Laure.

Bonne nuit les garçons. »

Tout le monde se dirigea vers leurs dortoirs respectifs et s'endormirent tout de suite.

**A suivre.**

**reviews svp, merci d'avance. **


	4. Chapitre 4 : journée ordinaire

**Bonsoir tout le monde.**

**J'espère que tout le monde va bien. je sais que je devais poster à la rentrée, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire à la rentrée.**

**Et, puis, pour tout vous dire, j'ai des soucis non pas d'inspiration, non ça, ça va. Non, le problème c'est la blague, toutes les idées que j'ai ne sont pas compatibles.**

**Ensuite, merci aux reviewers qui m'ont laissé de gentils messages.**

**Vous avez peut-être remarqué qu'il y a des soucis avec les alertes, donc je ne répondrai aux reviews que lorsque le site aura réglé le problème.**

**Autre chose : pour les reviewers anonymes, n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre adresse mail.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : journée ordinaire chez les gryffondors**

Le lendemain, premier jour de classe, les filles se réveillèrent au son d'une Lily particulièrement bruyante.

« - Debout tout le monde, il est 7h15 et on a cours dans trois quart d'heure et je voudrais ne pas rencontrer Potter dans la grande salle, en ce premier jour de classe.

- Ecoute Lily, dit une Anne-Laure un peu bougonne d'avoir été réveillée par une furie. Si tu veux aller déjeuner avant que James ne descende, tu n'as qu'à y aller sans nous, bon sang !

- Je suis d'accord avec Anne-Laure, répliqua Alice. Je voudrais bien déjeuner avec Franck.

- Meredith, Vanessa, vous venez ? demanda une Lily de forte mauvaise humeur.

- Oui, oui. On arrive. »

Une fois, les trois gryffondors parties, Anne-Laure se leva et fila sous la douche et ressortit dix minutes plus tard, réveillée et prête à attaquer la dure journée qui les attendait.

« - Dis-moi, Anne-Laure, demanda Alice. Tu voulais déjeuner avec James, je suppose ?

- Exact. S'exclama Anne-Laure. Tu crois qu'elle s'en est rendu compte ?

- Je ne crois pas. Elle était tellement obnubilée par le fait de ne pas croiser James de si bon matin, qu'elle aurait cru n'importe quoi.

- T'as raison. En attendant, on rejoint les garçons, sinon ils vont s'impatienter », reprit Anne-Laure, en se dirigeant vers l'escalier des dortoirs des filles.

En arrivant en bas, elles découvrirent les cinq garçons affalés dans un fauteuil, tous endormis sauf Remus qui paraissait en pleine forme.

« - salut Remus, dit Anne-Laure, alors qu'Alice se dirigeait vers Franck. Je suppose que c'est encore toi qui a réveillé tout le monde en fanfare en ce premier jour de classe.

- Salut Anne-Laure. C'est exact. J'en profite, puisque je sais que James et Sirius vont me le faire payer cher.

- Au fait, qui distribue les emplois du temps des septièmes années ?

- C'est MacGonnagal. Ce qui est logique, puisque personne n'a les mêmes options et même certains abandonnent certaines matières en fonction de leur métier futur.

- Mouais ! pas facile. Bon messieurs, on a 20 minutes pour aller déjeuner avant le premier cours. »

A ces mots, tout le monde vit Sirius se lever d'un bond, horrifié à l'idée de rater le repas le plus important, bien que James lui ait fait remarquer qu'il ne pouvait se passer d'aucun repas.

« - allez ! tout le monde debout ! s'exclama Sirius, qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie de la salle tout en empoignant sa meilleure amie, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

- Bonjour Sirius ! je vais bien et toi ? demanda Anne-Laure.

- Bonjour Anne-Laure, je vais très bien et je vois que tu es d'attaque pour la journée.

- Ouf ! j'ai cru que j'étais moins importante que les repas, ironisa Anne-Laure.

- Mais non, enfin ! le jour où tu seras moins importante que les repas, c'est que j'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie. Bon, vous venez, oui ? dit Sirius en se retournant. Puis voyant, les regards ironiques et plein de sous-entendus, il demanda : qu'est-ce qui a ? y a un problème ? j'ai quelque chose sur le nez ?

- Non ! non ! répondit précipitamment James. On allait justement y aller. »

Malgré la remarque de son cousin, Anne-Laure se demandait bien ce que tout cela voulait dire, mais voyant que Sirius ne s'en formalisait pas, elle décida de ne pas s'en occuper et les sept gryffondors se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où heureusement il n'y avait pas Lily, mais où il y avait Regulus Black, qui ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque :

« - tiens ! tiens ! mais c'est mon cher frère et ses petits camarades. Oh ! regardez vous autres, déclara t-il, voyant que Sirius tenait toujours Anne-Laure par la main, en se retournant vers ses camarades serpentards. Il a une nouvelle copine et pas des moindres : la préfète en chef. Dis-moi, Sirius, tu sais ce qu'on dit : ce sont en général, les plus mal baisées !enfin, c'est ce que dit Lucius. »

Sirius, à ces mots, voulut se jeter sur son frère, mais il fut retenu par ses meilleurs amis, tandis que les deux préfets s'approchèrent de lui :

« - Très bien, Regulus, tu as voulu jouer au plus malin, déclara Anne-Laure.

- A nous maintenant, continua Remus. Pour tentative de pousser un autre élève à bout, j'enlève dix points à Serpentard.

- Pour outrage à un préfet en chef et au vue de l'insulte, moins 20 points pour Serpentard, surenchérit Anne-Laure.

- Et enfin, pour t'apprendre à réfléchir à ce que tu dois dire et devant qui surtout, une retenue avec le professeur Macgonnagal, ce soir à 18 heures. Termina Remus.

- Tu vois, mon cher frère, c'est encore mieux que t'envoyer dans le décor, déclara Sirius. Si tu veux bien, maintenant je vais aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. »

Et, sous les regards médusés des serpentards, qui n'en revenaient pas d'avoir perdu 30 points dès le premier jour, les gryffondors passèrent devant eux sans proférer de menaces de vengeance, ce qui étonna les élèves, mais également les professeurs. Ils allèrent s'asseoir, ensuite, à leur place habituelle, pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Pendant qu'ils déjeunaient ensemble, le professeur MacGonagall arriva et leur donna à chacun leur emploi du temps propre, tout en les regardant suspicieusement.

« - J'espère que vous n'avez rien prévu, demanda-t-elle, en regardant les maraudeurs. J'aimerai passer une année assez calme, surtout que Lupin, vous êtes préfet en chef, alors pas de débordement !

- Mais, non. Voyons, professeur, s'exclama Remus, avec un air innocent. Qui parle de débordement, nous sommes, seulement, en train de prendre le petit déjeuner. »

Les autres furent obligés de se mordre la langue, pour éviter d'éclater de rire, devant l'air faussement innocent, mais tellement bien réussi, de Remus et le regard plus que suspicieux du professeur.

« - En tout cas, avec Miss O'Connell comme préfète en chef, je pense qu'il y aura moins de problème.

- Oui, bien sûr. Comptez sur moi professeur, déclara Anne-Laure, avec une certaine lueur dans les yeux. »

Sur ce, le professeur s'éloigna et tous attendirent qu'elle soit suffisamment éloignée pour éclater de rire.

« - Vous avez entendu le professeur, pas de débordement, donc pas de blagues, hum ! déclara Anne-Laure d'un air solennel.

- Oui, oui, promis ! dit Sirius, plus occupé par son emploi du temps que par les paroles d'Anne-Laure. C'est pas vrai !, s'écria-t-il.

- Quoi ? demanda James.

- On commence par deux heures de potions avec les Serpentards, aujourd'hui. Mais, après, on a une heure de libre. Génial. Déclara-t-il. Ah non ! pas toi, Anne-Laure. Qu'est ce que tu as comme cours hautement intéressant, qui nécessite de perdre son temps en cours ? demanda-t-il, en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

- Arimanthie, mon cher. Et sache que c'est très intéressant.

- Sauf, que tu veux devenir auror et donc cela ne te sert à rien.

- Ce n'est pas parce que cela ne me sert à rien, que cela ne m'intéresse pas. Sur ce, je vous laisse, parce que Pratt arrive et que voir les filles me regarder de travers dès le matin, ça m'écœure, dit Anne-Laure en se levant et amorçant un mouvement vers la sortie.

- Oh ! attends-moi, s'exclama Sirius, en se levant également et prenant le temps d'attraper un croissant. A plus tout le monde. »

Tout le monde vit partir les deux adolescents, en se posant quelques questions.

« - Je me demande bien ce qu'ils vont pouvoir faire, on a cours dans 5 minutes. demanda James, d'un air entendu.

- Voyons, c'est évident, James, s'exclama Jennyfer (_oh ! j'ai fait un effort_). Se trouver un placard.

- Se trouver un placard, s'étrangla Remus. Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque. Ils ont surtout besoin de parler tous les deux. C'est ce qu'ils font souvent.

- Mouais, j'en suis pas vraiment sûre. Elle n'a pas voulu qu'Evans dise les paroles de ses rêves. Donc ça veut dire que cela concerne une des personnes qui étaient dans le compartiment et que ce ne doit pas être réciproque. »

Sur ces paroles, Pratt embrassa James et partit à son cours, laissant les autres hagards après cette phrase.

« - Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose, James ? demanda Peter.

- Oui, dis toujours.

- Ta copine, elle a un grain, si tu veux mon avis.

- C'est ce que je suis en train de me dire aussi, Peter. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a cours. Allez, bande de marmottes, on y va. »

Tout le monde resta scotché et oublia de se lever pour le suivre. James, voyant que personne ne le suivait, les regarda, en haussant les sourcils.

« - Qu'est se passe ? Vous avez eu un sort de glu perpétuelle, ou quoi ?

- Depuis quand, le grand James Potter va en cours tout seul, sans qu'on ne l'oblige à y aller ? demanda Remus, perplexe.

- Depuis qu'Anne-Laure m'empêche d'embêter Evans dès la rentrée. Alors, je me réjouis de voir les Serpentards, en pensant à la blague, qui leur pend au nez.

- Ah ouf ! dit Peter. On a eu peur tout d'un coup. »

Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots.

**OoO**

Pendant ce temps, Anne-Laure et Sirius se dirigeaient vers la salle de cours de potions, en maugréant qu'ils devaient partager ce temps avec les serpentards, mais également le professeur Slughorn. Mais, ils finirent par arriver au sujet qui brûlait les lèvres d'Anne-Laure depuis un moment :

« - Dis, Sirius. Il ne faut pas que tu réagisses comme ça face à ton frère. Il sait qu'il peut t'enlever des points et il va tout faire pour te mettre à bout.

- Je le sais bien. Mais je ne supporte pas qu'on t'attaque.

- Oui. Mais je sais me défendre. Tu l'as bien vu d'ailleurs. J'ai adoré la tête des Serpentards. J'en connais un qui va passer un sale quart d'heure, rigola-t-elle.

- Hum ! Si tu le dis, dit-il pensivement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Sir' ? Si c'est à propos de ton frère et de ces réflexions, oublie, ce n'est pas grave. Cela ne me touche même pas. Compris ?

- Oui, maman, plaisanta Sirius. Dis-moi, jeune demoiselle, vas-tu me dire le contenu de tes rêves ou il faut que je t'arrache les vers du nez.

- Tu n'abandonnes jamais, toi !

- Jamais, dit Sirius, tout en faisant son regard de chien battu.

- Désolée, Sir. Mais, c'est personnel.

- Mais, enfin, d'habitude, on se dit tout. A moins, dit-il pensivement, que cela concerne quelqu'un que je connais. »

Anne-Laure détourna le regard et ne répliqua pas, Sirius sut alors qu'il avait raison, mais ne dit rien.

« - De toute façon, pensa-t-il, on arrive. Et je ne veux pas l'embêter, mais je vais observer ses faits et gestes, foi de maraudeur. »

Arrivés devant la salle de cours, ils virent Lily, le nez plongé dans un livre.

« - Bonjour, charmante Lily, dit Sirius. Comment vas-tu ce matin ? Tu as bien dormi ?

- Moui, pas mal. Sauf que je suis un peu de mauvaise humeur à cause d'une certaine personne, répondit-elle.

- Laisse-moi deviner, répliqua sa meilleure amie. Cela doit être moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement, tu ne me laisses pas l'embêter, alors cela m'énerve.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Evans, c'est réciproque, dit James. Malheureusement, on sait tous les deux, qu'elle est très douée en magie et peut donc nous faire regretter nos chamailleries.

- Des chamailleries, railla Remus. Moi, j'appelle plutôt ça l'amour vache. »

Mais, avant que les deux gryffondors ne puissent répliquer, les serpentards de septième année arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

- O'Connell, je vais te faire regretter ces pertes de points, siffla Malefoy.

- Ah oui ! répliqua Anne-Laure. Et en quoi faisant ? En lançant un sort à une préfète en chef devant plein de témoins et avec un professeur qui va arriver, hum. C'est vraiment puéril.

- Au lieu de vouloir de répondre par de la violence, dit Remus, réponds en participant en cours.

- Ah ! On oubliait, railla Sirius. Un serpentard, et surtout un Malefoy, ne va pas faire l'effort de gagner des points en cours. Non, tu laisses à ton chien de poche.

- Qui est ? siffla Rogue.

- mais enfin, dit James. C'est simple, c'est toi. »

A ce moment-là, le professeur de potions arriva, ce qui fait que les serpentards ne purent répliquer. Il invita les élèves à rentrer en classe.

(_Je vous raconte pas toute la journée, donc on passe directement à la soirée dans la salle commune._)

**OoOoO**

Le soir, après une journée de cours harassante, où tous les professeurs leur ont rabâché les oreilles avec les ASPICs et leur importance pour leur vie. Finalement, ils étaient plus fatigués par leurs discours que par le contenu des cours. C'est donc avec soulagement que les septièmes années s'assirent dans les canapés les plus confortables de la salle commune.

« - Pfff ! Ils veulent nous achever cette année, râla Sirius.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? dit distraitement Anne-laure.

- Non, mais tu rends compte de tous les devoirs qui nous ont demandé, paniqua Peter. J'y arriverai jamais ;

- Mais si ! le consola Remus. De toute façon, si tu as un problème tu nous le dis et on t'aidera, d'accord.

- Oui. Merci, Remus, dit Peter, soulagé.

- Dis-moi, James. Dit Sirius, tu ne devais pas voir ta copine.

- Remarque, Sirius, railla Lily. Pratt a du se rendre compte qu'il est complètement idiot et elle est allée voir de plus verts pâturages. »

A ces mots, James se réveilla, se leva et partit vers la sortie de la salle commune, non sans avoir lancer un regard plus que noir à Lily.

« - Ouah ! Tu as vu, Anne-Laure, j'ai réussi à clouer le bec de ton cousin, déclara Lily.

- Tu sais, un jour, je laisserai James faire ce qu'il veut de toi et tu verras pourquoi il fait partie des meilleurs de l'école, répliqua Anne-Laure, qui avait l'air de mauvais humeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Anne-Laure, aujourd'hui ? demanda gentiment Sirius. Tu as l'air dans la lune et tu ne supportes pas qu'on titille toi ou James.

- Pardon, je suis désolée. Je suis un peu fatiguée. Je crois que ce début de rentrée ne me réussit pas beaucoup. Dis-moi, Rem', tu peux faire la ronde sans moi ?

- Bien sûr, Anne-Laure. Il n'y a aucun problème. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit tout le monde, dit Anne-Laure.

- Bonne nuit, répondirent-ils tous en cœur. »

Une fois qu'Anne-Laure fut montée dans son dortoir, tout le monde se mit à parler de tout et de rien, sauf Sirius, qui réfléchissait (_Oui ! je sais, c'est rare, mais cela lui arrive !_).

« - Pourquoi elle est comme ça ? C'est depuis le train et les réflexions de Lily et les piques de Pratt. Non, ce n'est pas possible ! (il se redressa tout d'un coup, comme s'il avait compris quelque chose.) Non, tout mais pas ça. Elle ne peut pas être amoureuse de James. Pourtant, tout correspond : son air dégoûté devant Pratt, le fait qu'elle empêche Lily de parler de ses rêves, qu'elle ne veuille pas lui en parler. Ca doit la miner, puisque c'est son cousin germain, donc ce ne sera jamais possible entre eux. Non, je veux pas, je ne veux pas ! Elle ne peut pas me faire ça, elle n'a pas le droit ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sirius ? Que je sache, on ne sort pas ensemble, non. Bon alors ! Alors ! Pourquoi cela me fait aussi mal rien que d'y penser. »

Toutes à ces pensées, il ne vit pas Remus, Peter et James (qui était revenu de son rendez-vous avec Pratt) qui le regardaient d'un drôle d'air, tout en se demandant ce qu'il avait. Les filles finirent aussi par aller se coucher, ainsi que les garçons. James dut hurler dans les oreilles de son meilleur ami pour le « réveiller ». Le dit Sirius sursauta comme jamais, regarda son meilleur ami avec un air pénétrant :

« - Non, mais t'es malade de hurler comma ça, s'exclama Sirius, avec une main sur le cœur. Tu veux ma mort ? Et, depuis quand tu es revenu ?

- Je suis revenu il y a une demie-heure, monsieur Patmol. Peut-on savoir les pensées obscures de Mr Black ?

- Désolé, ce sont des réflexions stupides et incohérentes, marmonna Sirius, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

- Si tu le dis, Sirius, dit Remus. On va peut-être aller se coucher maintenant. Parce que demain, il faut qu'on s'attèle à cette blague.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, Rem' ! Il faut qu'on soit en forme demain, dit Peter. »

Sur ces mots, les maraudeurs allèrent dans leurs dortoirs, se couchèrent et s'endormirent tous rapidement, sauf Sirius, qui se repassait ses pensées en boucle, à lui en donner un mal de crâne. Alors qu'il allait s'endormir, il se promit d'en avoir le cœur net d'observer encore plus sa meilleure amie.

* * *

**Voilà la fin du chapitre. Je vous laisse à vos réflexions et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**bisous tout le monde.**


	5. Chapitre 5 : blague ultime

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Désolée pour le retard, mais entre les révisions pour les partiels, les différents One-shots, qui sont venus s'ajouter à mon imagination, empêchant tout avancement de cette fic, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre.**

**Mais, il est enfin là.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Moi, e tout cas, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire.**

**Je ne sais plus si je l'ai dit, mais elle comportera 20 chapitres au total et changera peut-être de rating, mais je ne sais pas encore si cela se fera.**

**Je vous le dirai en temps utile.**

**Sur ce, je vous dit bonne lecture e espère plein de reviews de votre part.**

**PS : allez voir le nouvel one-shot que j'ai écrit sur Sirius, je crois que vous verrez où je veux en venir pour certains personnages de ma fic.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Blague ultime**

Le lendemain, tous les Gryffondors se levèrent à peu près tous en même temps, avec tous des idées en tête : Lily commençait à chercher une blague, pour embêter James, Anne-Laure était toujours bougonne, surtout qu'elle avait encore rêvé, Sirius avait fait des cauchemars, où se mélangeaient Anne-Laure, James, Pratt et même Lily, autant dire qu'il avait assez mal dormi ; James se leva de bonne humeur en pensant à la fameuse blague, Remus pensait à la prochaine pleine lune et Peter avait une faim de loup.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la grande salle, où Anne-Laure et Sirius firent en sorte que James et Lily ne soient pas en face ou en diagonale. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout de ces foutus ASPICs, qui auraient lieu au mois de Juin.

Sirius en profita pour mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait décidé hier soir dans son lit : il observa sa meilleure amie et remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette : la preuve elle ne mangeait pas, chose impensable, connaissant son appétit. De plus, elle ne participait pas à la conversation, mais ne regardait pas James non plus. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Anne-Laure, se sentant observée, releva la tête et croisa le regard de Sirius.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sirius ? Tu as l'air bien pensif ce matin.

- C'est rien, j'ai mal dormi.

- Ah bon ! James a ronflé, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Hé ! s'insurgea le concerné. Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne ronfle pas.

- Oh ! le petit Potter ronfle, railla Lily. C'est un bon truc pour un chantage. Je vais y réfléchir.

- Evans, je ne t'ai rien demandé, répliqua James, furieux.

- Ca suffit, s'écria Anne-Laure. Vous n'allez pas commencer dès le matin. On déjeune, vous pouvez vous taire ou quitter la grande salle, cela nous fera des vacances ! »

Sur ce, elle quitta la table, de façon rageuse, sans un regard en arrière. Les deux autres se regardèrent avec un regard de haine profonde. Mais, ce coup-ci, Sirius s'énerva, ce qui était assez rare, puisqu'en général, cela l'amusait.

« - Vous n'avez pas fini, tous les deux, dit-il. Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'elle ne va pas bien, qu'elle semble dans la lune. Vous dites qu'elle est soit ta meilleure cousine, soit ta meilleure amie, mais vous passez plus de temps à vous chamailler qu'à regarder les problèmes des autres. »

Les deux concernés baissèrent la tête, rouges de honte. Ils s'en voulaient légèrement. Au même moment, arriva Pratt, comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon Jamesie d'amour ? Tu es tout triste. Oh, je sais. C'est parce que tu m'as pas encore vu, mais regarde je suis là.

- Hum. Si tu le dis, répondit James, en grimaçant à cause du surnom ridicule et parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire la vraie raison, pour ne pas la vexer.

- Bref ! s'exclama Remus. On va vous laisser tous les deux. James, tu n'oublies pas qu'on a quelque chose à faire.

- Oui. Vous préparez tout et on se rejoint dans la salle commune dans une heure.

- Ok, soupira Sirius. J'essaie de retrouver Anne-Laure, entre temps. A toute à l'heure les amoureux. »

Tout le monde se leva, laissant James et Jennyfer tous les deux en tête à tête. Ils dirigèrent tous vers la sortie et se séparèrent : Lily vers la bibliothèque, Alice et Franck vers le parc et le reste des maraudeurs vers leur antre.

Tout en continuant à marcher, le reste des maraudeurs discutèrent entre eux.

« - Franchement, Sirius, ce n'est pas malin d'avoir dit cela, ils vont se rejeter la faute l'un sur l'autre maintenant, reprocha Remus à Sirius.

- Peut-être, mais ils ne voient que leur bout de nez, cela commence à m'énerver, répliqua Sirius, de mauvaise humeur.

- N'y aurait-il pas autre chose, Sirius, qui te contrarie ? Questionna Peter.

- De quoi tu parles, Peter ? dit Sirius. Je m'inquiète pour elle. Elle ne va pas bien en ce moment et ils ne pensent qu'à se bouffer le nez. D'ailleurs, cela me fait penser que les blagues James-Lily vont bientôt recommencer.

- Oui, sûrement, répondit Remus. Quant à Anne-Laure, c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'air bien ; elle a l'air mélancolique.

- Bon ! Décréta Sirius. Un problème à la fois. On commence par les Serpentards et on s'occupera d'Anne-Laure plus tard. »

En effet, ils étaient arrivés à leur QG, où ils entrèrent.

« - De quoi avons-nous besoin ? demanda Peter.

- Tiens ! dit Remus. Regarde sur la liste. Moi, je m'occupe tout ce qu'il y a de plus lourd.

- Je m'occupe des plantes, continua Sirius.

- Très bien, finit Peter. Dans ces cas-là, je m'occupe des fioles.

- C'est bon. On a tout ? demanda Sirius au bout de quelques minutes.

- Oui, répliquèrent les deux autres.

- Alors, on y va. J'ai hâte de voir la tête des Serpentards. James a toujours les meilleures idées. »

Et ils sortirent pour aller rejoindre le dortoir des septièmes années.

**OoOoO**

Pendant de temps, Lily se dirigeait tranquillement vers la bibliothèque, en réfléchissant aux paroles de Sirius. Et elle devait bien l'admettre que sa meilleure amie n'était au mieux de sa forme. Par contre, contrairement aux autres, elle avait fini par savoir pourquoi. Elle avait refait le même rêve la nuit précédente et ce coup-ci, elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

En attendant de parler à sa meilleure amie, elle se mit à réfléchir à une blague contre James. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver celui-là : monsieur se pavane parce qu'il est capitaine de Quidditch, parce que c'est le meilleur poursuiveur que Poudlard n'ait eu depuis au moins 20 ans, parce que c'est lui le meilleur en classe, dans pratiquement toutes les matières, sauf peut-être en potions, où elle est meilleure que lui.

« - C'est ça ! Pensa Lily. Je suis meilleure en potions que lui. Il faut que j'aille chercher dans le rayon des potions. Ah ! Lily ! Tu es la meilleure. Hé ! Hé ! Potter, prépare toi à être ridiculiser en beauté par toute l'école. »

La jeune fille était enfin arrivée à la bibliothèque et se dirigea directement vers le bon rayon, après avoir dit bonjour à la bibliothécaire. Elle regarda tous les livres qui l'intéressaient et finit par trouver la potion idéale. Oui, James Potter n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, parce que les caractéristiques de la potion faisaient froid dans le dos.

Lily recopia la recette en entier soigneusement. Elle prit également les effets de la potion, afin de bien rire ce jour-là. Puis, comme elle était là et que c'était l'année des ASPICs, elle commença ses devoirs afin de pourvoir les finir aujourd'hui et d'avoir l'emploi du temps libre.

**OoOoO**

James, après avoir laissé sa copine devant la salle commune de Poufsouffle, était passé par la bibliothèque. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait une idée en tête.

Une fois fait, il prit la direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors, tout en réfléchissant lui aussi aux paroles de son meilleur ami. Effectivement, en y repensant, sa cousine était dans la lune depuis le jour de la rentrée. Mais, tellement pris par sa blague contre les Serpentards, celle contre Evans et par sa copine, il avait occulté le reste et notamment Anne-Laure. Il se promit alors de discuter avec elle, pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et s'il devait s'en occuper.

Fort de sa nouvelle résolution, il se prit à penser à Evans. Celle-là, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver : mademoiselle je m'occupe des affaires des autres, alors qu'on lui a rien demandé, mademoiselle je suis la meilleure en potions et je le montre. Lui aussi pouvait lui montrer, mais n'aimait pas les matières de prédilection des Serpentards, c'était puéril et enfantin, mais il s'en fichait. Il faisait juste des efforts dans cette matière, afin de pourvoir être auror, mais c'est tout.

Mais ce que ne savait pas Evans, c'est qu'il avait prévu une blague contre elle, une blague dont elle ne se relèvera pas indemne : rira bien qui rira le dernier. En plus, elle s'est fait avoir comme une débutante.

Quant aux Serpentards, ils vont en prendre plein leur grade. Il ne fallait s'en prendre à la cousine des maraudeurs, comme disait Sirius.

Alors qu'il était dans ses réflexions, il finit par arriver devant le tableau de la Grosse Dames, donna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle. Il allait monter dans son dortoir pour rejoindre le groupe, quand il vit sa cousine. Il s'approcha donc :

« - Hello, cousine adorée ! déclara t-il.

- James, tu n'as qu'une cousine, répliqua Anne-Laure, d'une voix lasse.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'enquit James, qui avait bien vu sa tête. D'après Sirius, tu es comme cela depuis la rentrée. Et, en y repensant, il a raison. Alors, dis-moi ce qui se passe ?

- Rien. Dit-elle, en se levant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi d'accord, cela va passer.

- Oh ! Mais tu ne t'en tiras pas comme ça, contra t-il en l'attrapant par le bras. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir, cingla t-elle. Très bien, mais pas ici et pas maintenant, il y a trop de monde et je te signale que nous sommes attendus.

- Génial, dit-il en se levant, en prenant par les épaules et en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des garçons. A voir ton air mélancolique, on dirait que tu es amoureuse. »

A la surprise de celui-ci, sa cousine se mit à rougir fortement et elle détourna les yeux pour éviter que James ne la regarde.

« - c'était donc ça le mystère O'Connell, s'écria James tellement fort que tout le monde se retourna.

- Mais tu vas te taire, oui ! Supplia la jeune fille. Tu es en train d'attirer tous les regards.

- Pardon, fit James. Tu peux me dire qui c'est, je ne le dévoilerai à personne. A moins que cela concerne quelqu'un que je connais, ou que ce ne soit pas réciproque.

- Plus tard, James, je t'en supplie plus tard. Si tu veux vraiment savoir, tu le sauras, d'accord.

- Oui, Préfète en chef, clama James. »

A ce moment-là, ils entrèrent dans le dortoir où les autres les attendaient patiemment. Ils étaient tous heureux, car ils virent que James avait redonné le sourire à Anne-Laure, mais l'un d'entre eux sentit une vague déferlante lui transpercer le cœur ; la seule chose, dont il avait envie, c'est d'arracher Anne-Laure à James et que le sourire lui soit adressé et à personne d'autre.

Personne ne vit ce fait, sauf Remus, qui se dit qu'il allait devoir discuter avec quelqu'un au plus vite, avant qu'un meurtre soit commis dans le château. Il se dit, en contrepartie, que cela allait arranger une certaine Gryffondor, mais il lui donnerait pas ce plaisir. Donc, pour éviter toute remarque acide ou toute tentative de meurtre, il déclara :

« - Bien ! On attendait plus que vous. D'ailleurs, on a commencé.

- Tu veux que je te remplace Sirius, demanda Anne-Laure. Parce que là, tu es trop crispé sur la louche et tu risques de faire tout raté.

- Si tu veux, maugréa Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? dit-elle. Ah ! Je sais, j'ai oublié de te dire bonjour ce matin. Tiens, c'est réparé, finit-elle en lui déposant un bisou sur la joue et en récupérant la louche pour continuer la potion. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant le regard interloqué de Sirius. Puis tout le monde se mit autour du chaudron pour rajouter les ingrédients au fur et à mesure de la recette, alors qu'Anne-Laure s'occupait toujours de tourner la louche. Cela continua pendant une heure, le temps que la potion soit prête.

Seulement, ils ne pouvaient l'utiliser tout de suite, il fallait qu'elle mijote pendant deux heures. Ils décidèrent de commencer les devoirs avant d'être submergé par ceux qu'ils auraient en fin d'après-midi, après les deux heures de Métamorphose et de Sortilèges.

Cependant, ils avaient décidé de faire la blague au moment du déjeuner, pour que l'effet soit plus spectaculaire, que si cela avait été fait la nuit.

En fin de matinée, alors qu'ils avaient bien avancé dans leurs devoirs, ils mirent la touche finale à leur potion et remplirent un certain nombre de fioles. Cependant, ils ne virent pas James remplir une fiole supplémentaire et y rajouter un ingrédient supplémentaire.

Une fois que tout fut prêt, ils descendirent pour se diriger vers la grande salle et aller à la rencontre des Serpentards, qui même s'ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe arrivaient toujours en groupe pour déjeuner (« sûrement pour faire plus menaçant, pathétique ! Pensa Sirius »).

Une fois, arrivés à destination, ils les attendirent dans un silence quasi-religieux. Même Sirius, qui disait avoir faim, faisait un effort pour pas qu'on entende son estomac gargouiller.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, ils les entendirent arriver. Ils attendirent, quelques instants, pour laisser approcher. Une fois, suffisamment proches, ils lancèrent tous les fioles, même celle que James avait planqué aux yeux de ses amis.

Alors que les fioles allaient atteindre leur cible, Anne-Laure vit une chevelure rousse, légèrement en retrait. Elle se mit à réfléchir, en se disant que les Serpentards ne comportaient aucune tignasse rousse dans leur rang. Elle se mit à blêmir, mais c'était trop tard pour empêcher le désastre. Et, c'est sous ses yeux impuissants, ainsi que ceux des autres qui s'étaient également aperçus (à part James, qui avait un regard satisfait), qu'ils virent Lily se prendre une fiole en plein sur sa robe.

C'est alors qu'on vit les Serpentards et la pauvre Lily subirent des métamorphoses devant pratiquement toute l'école, tous en fonction de leur personnalité : Malefoy devient un minable petit rat (ce à quoi Peter eut un air outré, qu'Anne-Laure ne comprit pas, sauf les trois autres), Bellatrix devient une grosse truie toute noire, ce qui déclencha un fou rire chez Sirius, Narcissa une minuscule petite souris, ce qui fit à dire James : qui ressemble s'assemble, en la comparant à Malefoy, les frères Lestrange des hyènes, qui n'arrêtaient pas de ricaner bêtement, Regulus un perroquet, mais pas un magnifique perroquet, non quelque chose de hideux et de mesquin, ce à quoi tous les maraudeurs répliquèrent que c'était normal, vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de rapporter. Le plus drôle, pour les Gryffondors, fut la transformation de Rogue. En effet, celui-ci était devenu un âne et il n'arrêtait pas de hennir.

Par contre, bien que touchée par la potion, Lily était un joli renard avec de magnifiques yeux verts et dont le pelage était légèrement argenté.

Les maraudeurs et Anne-Laure, ne pouvant pas sortir de leur cachette pour aider Lily afin d' éviter de se faire charger par tous ces animaux, prirent quand même quelles photos pour qu'elles fassent le tour de l'école. Cependant, la préfète en chef empêcha James de prendre Lily en photo.

Puis, ils attendirent quelque minutes et les Serpentards reprirent leur forme originelle. Furieux, ils essayèrent de trouver les coupables parmi les élèves présents qui riaient à gorge déployée ; malheureusement pour eux, ils ne trouvèrent pas les personnes voulues. Dommage, s'ils avaient soulevé une des tentures du couloir, ils auraient trouvé les fauteurs de trouble.

Attendant qu'ils aient passé le coin du couloir, ils s'empressèrent d'essayer de trouver Lily, qui aurait dû également retrouver son apparence. Ne la voyant pas, ils sortirent tous et virent tout un attroupement d'étudiants, qui continuaient à rire bêtement tout en regardant vers le sol.

Anne-Laure écarta tout le monde afin qu'elle puisse passer et voir ce qu'il se passait. C'est alors qu'elle vit Lily, mais toujours en renard. Anne-Laure ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. D'ailleurs, Remus aussi, puisqu'il fit disperser toute la foule, leur disant qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller déjeuner avant qu'il n'enlève des points, ce qui était légèrement ironique vu ce qu'il s'était passé avant.

Bizarrement, alors qu'elle s'approchait de sa meilleure amie, elle vit un regard de reproches inquisiteur envers elle. Elle se baissa et lui dit :

« - Je suis désolée pour tout ça, Lils. Tu n'étais pas censée être dans le coin. Cela n'était pas dirigé contre toi.

- Ce que je trouve bizarre, dit Sirius en s'approchant lui aussi, c'est que tu devrais déjà avoir retrouvé ton apparence.

- Or, ce n'est pas le cas, continua Remus, qui avait de faire partir tout le monde. Cela n'a aucune inco… »

Mais, il fut coupé par quelqu'un :

« - James Christopher Potter, hurla Anne-laure, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris, hum. Tu trouves cela drôle, tu l'as humiliée devant toute l'école. Tout le monde va en parler pendant des semaines. Tu avais tout manigancé. Quand est-ce que tu as décidé de l'inclure dans la blague, hum ? Tu te crois malin, POTTER, finit-elle, en accentuant sur le nom de famille.

- Ouah ! s'extasia Peter, en aparté. Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait hurler comme ça. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle a été nommée préfète en chef.

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'évite de la mettre en colère, continua Sirius. »

Peter ne fit que hocher la tête, alors que James semblait se ratatiner sur place devant la violence verbale de sa cousine. Au même moment, Lily se matérialisa et retrouva son corps de jeune fille. Au lieu de faire profil bas et laisser sa meilleure amie se charge de Potter, elle mit également son grain de sel :

« - Potter ! Rugit-elle avec force. Tout le monde se figea. Tu te crois drôle. Tu m'a humilié !

- C'était le but ma chère Evans. Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser tranquille trop longtemps. Et, encore, tu as de la chance que ma cousine m'ait empêché de faire une blague dès le lendemain, sinon tu aurais déjà morflé.

- Tu n'es qu'un mufle, une personne exécrable. Je me demande comme ta copine fait pour te supporter ou mieux comment ta cousine et tes chers amis te supportent avec ton arrogance et ta tête enflée.

- Ne mêle ni ma copine, ni ma cousine, ni même mes amis à nos joutes verbales, Evans. Tu m'entends, tu as le droit de m'attaquer si tu veux, mais certainement pas à ceux auxquels je tiens. »

Ils allaient encore se disputer encore longtemps, quand le professeur Mcgonagall arriva au bout du couloir. En effet, elle se demandait ce que faisaient les élèves manquants de sa maison. Au départ, elle essaya de parler, pensant que cela les ferait arrêter. Mais, voyant que les préfets en chef présents avaient déjà essayé, mais n'y étaient pas arrivés, elle voulut prendre les choses en main, quand tout d'un coup, Lily, dans une fureur, sortit sa baguette et, sous l'œil ahuri des personnes présentes, lança :

« - _Petrificus totalus_. Comme ça, tu vas peut-être m'écouter Potter. Maintenant, ouvre grand tes oreilles, tu vas amèrement regretter ce que tu viens de faire, foi de Gryffondor. Je vais tellement t'humilier que tu ne voudras plus sortir de ton dortoir, finit-elle satisfaite.

- Et, moi, Miss Evans, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos enfantillages, répliqua sèchement le professeur de métamorphose. Maintenant, veuillez délivrer Mr Potter je vous prie.

- Oui, Professeur, répondit Lily d'une voix blanche.

- Bien. Je veux des explications tout de suite, demanda le professeur. Mr Potter, qu'avez-vous fait ?

- J'ai hum… hésita James. J'ai concocté une potion pour faire changer l'apparence d'Evans. J'ai attendu qu'elle passe devant moi au moment où il y avait le plus de monde et j'ai lancé la fiole sur elle.

- Très bien ! dit la directrice adjointe. J'enlève 50 points à Mr Potter pour cette blague stupide et humiliante et 15 points à Miss Evans pour, haussa t-elle le ton pour empêcher Lily de riposter, avoir lancé un sort à un camarade de classe devant un professeur. De plus, vous viendrez en retenue tous les deux Samedi soir. Et je ne veux aucune discussion et aucune contestation. Sur ce, rejoignez la grande salle afin de pourvoir déjeuner avant de partir en cours. »

Tout le monde ne demanda son reste et partit en vitesse vers la grande salle. Une fois assurés que la directrice de leur maison ne pouvait les entendre, Sirius exprima tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas :

« - Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, James ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda James, sans les regarder.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu couvert ? On a aussi participé à la blague.

- Pas à celle d'Evans. En plus, elle n'a pas eu l'air de nous demander ce qu'on avait fait aux Serpentards, ce qui veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas cafté.

- Si tu le dis. Par contre, ce n'est pas très malin ce que tu as fait à Lily. Tu devrais faire attention aux représailles, dit Remus.

- D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que Lily se soit trouvée là ? Demanda Peter, perplexe. »

Mais, ils n'eurent aucune réponse de la part de James. Quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, tout le monde les regarda. En effet, on pouvait voir une préfète en chef dans une colère sourde et dirigée contre son cousin, ce qui étonna tout le monde ; une Lily tout aussi furieuse, qui était en train de réfléchir à un plan machiavélique vu son regard, un James Potter légèrement abattu et les trois autres maraudeurs en pleine réflexion.

Parmi le groupe, on sentait qu'il fallait qu'une discussion ait lieu.

Ce que ne savait personne c'est que les choses allaient changer, un plan commençait à germer et personne ne sortirait indemne de cette histoire. Toute l'école y serait mêlée sans y avoir conscience et que les principaux protagonistes auraient chacun un rôle a jouer dans les prochains mois à venir.

* * *

**Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui.**

**Indices pour le prochain chapitre : les réflexions de Sirius sur ce qui s'est passé dans le dortoir des garçons, discussions entre Lily et Anne-Laure, entre maraudeurs et, je pense mais je suis pas sûre, entre Sirius et Remus.**

**A la prochaine.**

**Bisous.**


	6. Chapitre 6 : discussion entre amis

**Bonsoir tout le monde, **

**Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié,**

**Mais en ce moment, j'ai l'inspiration.**

**Je dois dire que je l'avais écrit sur papier, mais j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire à l'ordi, surtout que j'écris un one-shot entre temps.**

**D'ailleurs, si vous voulez, allez le lire et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Dans ce chapitre, tout se précise et cela va faire des étincelles.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Discussion entre amis**

Après le déjeuner, les maraudeurs et les deux filles se séparèrent, les uns se dirigeant vers leur salle commune, les deux autres vers le parc, vers leur endroit favori.

Les deux filles s'y dirigeaient en silence, toutes les deux plongés dans leurs réflexions. Arrivées au niveau de leur saule pleureur préféré, qui leur permettait de passer inaperçues au vue de tous, elles s'assirent confortablement.

Cependant, aucune ne prit la parole. Anne-Laure était gênée par ce qu'avait fait James et parce que, finalement, ce petit renard lui allait très bien à Lily.

Quant à Lily, elle bouillonnait littéralement, ce Potter allait le payer, oui, c'était certain, foi de Lily Evans.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par un éclat de rire, qui était un rire si cristallin de sa meilleure amie.

« - Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda une Lily furieuse.

- Notre tête, quand on s'est aperçu que tu étais au milieu des Serpents ! Dit difficilement la jeune fille, toujours morte de rire.

- Ah, d'accord ! Dit Lily songeuse.

- Ecoute-moi, Lily, reprit Anne-Laure, de nouveau sérieuse. Je te jure que je n'étais pas du tout au courant que tu devais venir, ainsi que les autres maraudeurs, promis !

- Pourtant Potter m'a dit… commença. Oh le crétin ! Le sombre crétin ! Comment a-t-il osé ?

- Osé quoi, Lily ? Questionna la préfète en chef.

- Ce matin, il est venu me voir à la bibliothèque pour me dire que tu voulais me parler dans le couloir peu avant le déjeuner.

- Il a fait ça ! S'insurgea Anne-Laure. Grrr ! Il va m'entendre. Je vais me charger de lui avant ce soir, foi d'O'Connell.

- Tu sais, j'aurai du me méfier, reprit Lily.

- Non, parce que je suis ta meilleure amie et tu ne pouvais que le croire.

- Oui, mais d'habitude, tu me fais passer tes messages par Remus et Sirius, voire Peter, mais jamais par Potter.

- Allez, ce n'est pas grave. Par contre, la retenue ce n'était pas malin.

- Mouais, tu as raison. N'empêche que tout le monde va en parler pendant longtemps. Tu penses que je peux rester dans le dortoir jusqu'à la fin de la scolarité.

- Non, tu ne vas pas faire ça. Sinon, James aura gagné et ça c'est impensable, compris ? S'insurgea Anne-Laure.

- Oui, compris. Alors, réfléchit Lily, il faut que je cherche une vengeance à l'encontre de Potter et que ce soit lui qui soit humilié, finalement.

- Oui, mais je ne veux rien savoir, décida l'attrapeuse. Sinon, je vais devoir faire mon devoir de préfète. Sur ce, je te laisse réfléchir, je vais massacrer mon cousin. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-elle, je t'en laisse un bout. A plus, ma belle.

- A plus, répondit une Lily de nouveau dans ses pensées. »

Et, Anne-Laure se dirigea vers la sale commune des Gryffondors, bien décidé à parler avec James. Ce qu'elle oubliait, c'est qu'elle avait promis à James de discuter également.

**OoOoO **

Alors que les filles se dirigeaient vers le parc, les maraudeurs se dirigeaient tranquillement, mais dans un silence tendu, vers leur salle commune et plus précisément vers leur dortoir, où ils seraient plus tranquilles, sachant que Franck était occupé avec Alice.

Chacun était dans ses propres pensées, mais Remus et Sirius lançaient des regards noirs à James, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Remus pensait, à juste titre, que James était allé trop loin et que l'ambiance, au sein de la septième année, allait se dégrader.

« - Quoique, avec Anne-Laure, le jeu va se calmer rapidement. Enfin, je l'espère, pensa Remus désespérément. »

Quant à Sirius, il imaginait mille et une tortures pour son meilleur ami, son presque frère. Pourquoi ? Oh, parce qu'il avait humilié Lily. Non, connaissant la jeune fille, elle lui fera payer au centuple ; d'ailleurs, il ferait mieux de se planquer pendant quelques jours le poursuiveur vedette des Gryffondors, ou alors se planquer derrière Pratt, s'il veut rester en vie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver celle-là ? Anne-Laure avait raison, une vraie plaie cette fille. Tiens, cela faisait penser que c'était pour ça les tortures à l'encontre de Mr Potter. Oui, parce que, avec sa blague pas drôle, la jeune fille ne leur parlera plus et, rien qu'à cette pensée, son cœur rata un battement. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, il était malade, ce n'était pas possible.

Peter, lui, pensait que les représailles de Lily se répercuteraient sur tout le groupe et cela le paniquait à l'avance. Oh, pas qu'il ait peur de la jeune fille, mais elle était extrêmement douée en sortilèges. Enfin, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que la préfète arrive à la calmer. Mais, il fallait quand même qu'ils parlent, tous les trois, à James. Puis, il y avait un truc qu'il ne comprenait pas : comment Lily avait pu se retrouver là, alors qu'Anne-Laure devait la rejoindre dans la grande salle ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Le dernier maraudeur, à savoir le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, était ravi. Evans avait eu ce qu'il méritait : toujours à le remballer, toujours à le critiquer sur tout ; c'était à se demander ce que sa cousine lui trouvait à cette fille pour qu'elle soit amie avec elle ; il ne comprendrait jamais. Tout d'un coup, James eut un sursaut, les autres maraudeurs avaient l'air de s'entendre avec cette petite peste, pourquoi ? Faudra qu'il leur demande, elle était inintéressante au possible cette fille !

Su ces pensées, on ne peut plus intéressantes, les jeunes hommes arrivèrent enfin à leur dortoir et Sirius put enfin exploser :

« - On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris, James ? Hurla le batteur.

- Mais… Commença James, se ratatinant sur lui-même.

- Non, franchement, il a raison, coupa Remus, de façon plus calme, mais James trouva cela plus dérangeant qu'un Sirius hurlant.

- Oui, c'est vrai, renchérit Peter. La blague n'était destinée qu'aux Serpents. On ne devait en aucun cas y inclure quelqu'un d'autre, surtout pas Lily.

- Oui, continua Sirius, fulminant. Peter a raison. Elle va se venger, James !

- Exact, répliqua Peter. Et elle risque de se venger sur nous quatre, alors que, nous, nous n'étions pas au courant de cette partie de l'histoire.

- Oh, ça va ! S'énerva James. De toute façon, ma cousine va lui dire et cela va calmer cette maudite fille.

- Parlons-en d'Anne-Laure, explosa Sirius. Tu crois qu'elle va faire quoi une fois qu'elle aura parlé à Lily et que Lily l'aura mise de son côté, hum ? Elle va venir te tuer et, ensuite, elle nous parlera plus. Tu entends, James ? »

Sirius, au fur et à mesure de son monologue, s'était rapproché de James, qui avait l'impression qu'il allait le frapper. D'ailleurs, Remus s'interposa pour calmer le jeu :

« - Cela suffit, Sirius, dit calmement Remus. Je crois que James a compris, n'est-ce pas Cornedrue ?

- Oui, oui, répondit James. Ecoute Sirius, je vais aller discuter avec Anne-Laure ; de toute façon, je devais le faire.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Peter.

- Parce que, soupira James, Sirius a raison. J'étais tellement obnubilé par Evans que j'en ai oublié de m'occuper de ma cousine, qui n'allait pas bien, mais maintenant j'ai un élément de réponse.

- Ah oui ! Lequel ? S'intéressa Sirius.

- Ca, Sirius, j'ai promis de ne pas le dire, même à vous. Mais, je vais finir par le savoir, foi de maraudeur. A plus, les mecs. »

Tout d'un coup, Sirius prit peur. Et, si James découvre le secret d'Anne-Laure à propos de son problème épineux : comment James le prendrait-il ? Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour arrêter James qui était déjà parti. C'est à peine s'il entendit Peter dire qu'il allait faire un tour en cuisine afin de refaire leur stock de nourriture.

Une fois, seuls, Remus déclara :

« - A nous deux Sirius Black ! Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu étais sur le point de tuer ton meilleur ami, et accessoirement le mien, ce matin et tout à l'heure ? »

**OoOoO **

Pendant ce temps, James descendait vers la salle commune, tout en se demandant où il pourrait trouver sa cousine préférée. Arrivé en bas, il n'eut pas à se poser la question puisque celle-ci venait d'apparaître au niveau du portrait de la grosse dame, mais il put voir qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très contente et devina que sa colère devait être contre lui. Il se mit à déglutir difficilement.

« - James Christopher Potter, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas chez toi, hum ? S'écria la cousine furibonde.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, hésita James.

- Je t'écoute et aucun bobard, rétorqua t-elle, en tapant du pied.

- Heureusement que la salle commune est vide, pensa James avant de déclarer : j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Elle me cherche depuis la rentrée. Et, puis, c'est devenu un jeu. Je lui fais une blague, elle rétorque par une autre. Et ce, depuis sept ans.

- Et, c'est une raison pour la mêler à cette blague ?

- Non, je l'admets. Mais…

- En plus, l'interrompit-elle, toujours furieuse, tu m'y as mêlée.

- Pardon ? Dit James incrédule. Je ne vois pas…

- Tu ne vois pas. Moi, je vais te le dire. Tu lui as dit que je voulais lui parler. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de ne pas te lancer un sort. Ah si je sais ! Le fait qu'elle va te le rendre au centuple. Franchement, James ?

- Je… tenta James. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas du faire cela. Je le reconnais. C'est un peu pour ça que j'ai tout pris pour moi. Si tu savais comment je me suis senti mal quand McGo est arrivée, dit-il accablé, en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Je te pardonne, dit l'attrapeuse, en s'asseyant aussi. De toute façon, telle que je connais Lily, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça.

- Bon, j'accepterai sa vengeance avec philosophie. Et après, je pourrais recommencer.

- Tu es incorrigible, rigola-t-elle.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Vas-tu me dire enfin ce qui te tracasses ? Ce qui te rend mélancolique ? Cela a-t-il un rapport avec tes rêves ?

- Euh, dit-elle piteusement, en commençant à se lever. On ne peut pas en parler plus tard.

- Oh, Miss O'Connell, répliqua James en la forçant à se rasseoir. Tu vas tout me dire et ne m'oblige pas à deviner, ce serait pire.

- Mmpff ! Ragea Anne-Laure. Je n'en ai pas envie. C'est stupide, cela va passer. Et de toute façon, je ne veux pas perdre son amitié. Alors, laisse tomber.

- Tu l'auras voulu. Je vais faire mes propres déductions, Miss. Et d'un, cela doit être quelqu'un que je connais, vu que tu es devenue cramoisie quand je te l'ai demandé. Cela peut être un inconvénient, parce que je connais beaucoup de monde. Mais, tu viens de me dire que c'était un ami, donc cela veut dire que je le connais. »

Anne-Laure, au fil du monologue, hésitait entre devenir pâle ou cramoisie, au choix.

« - Pourvu qu'il ne se rappelle pas l'épisode du train, pensa-t-elle.

- Et, la cerise sur le gâteau, reprit-il, c'est que tu n'as pas voulu nous dire qui peuplait tes rêves (Et merde ! Lily je vais te tuer !). Donc, j'en déduis que la personne était dans le compartiment.

- Vas-tu enlever cet air goguenard, avant que je te l'enlève à coup de sorts, explosa-t-elle, définitivement rouge de honte, tout en cherchant des moyens de tuer à petit feu Potter et Evans, en même temps.

- J'ai raison, dit fièrement James. Bon alors, j'enlève Franck.

- Encore heureux. En plus, ce n'est pas mon genre, les blonds. Tu devrais le savoir.

- Ce n'est pas Peter ? (Anne-Laure hocha négativement la tête) Alors c'est soit Remus, soit Sirius ?

- Tu oublies quelqu'un ? Dit sadiquement Anne-Laure.

- Hum, qui ?

- Toi ! »

Et Anne-Laure explosa de rire devant l'air horrifié de James et elle décida de le rassurer tout de suite.

« - Je plaisante Jamsey !

- Ouf ! Se rassura James.

- Tu sais, James, je t'aime beaucoup. Mais vivre avec toi, non merci ! Tu es comme mon petit frère et je me vois mal sortir avec mon frère, expliqua Anne-Laure.

- D'accord ! Mais cela nous éloigne du sujet. Alors Sirius ou Remus ?

- Ecoute, James, je ne veux pas. Pourquoi tu t'acharnes ? Il ne me voit que comme une amie, une meilleure amie, certes ; mais cela s'arrête là. Et je ne veux pas perdre son amitié, tout ça pour un caprice d'adolescents !

- Merci, ma grande. Je viens de trouver qui c'était : c'est mon meilleur ami, mon presque frère. C'est Sirius, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, murmura Anne-Laure, les yeux dans le vague. Tu es content maintenant. Mais tu lui dis rien, je ne veux pas qu'il le sache, compris ?

- Mais, enfin, Anne-Laure, peut-être que cela vaut le coup d'essayer ?

- Non, se leva-t-elle. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, il faut que je fasse mes devoirs.

- Où vas-tu ?

- A la bibliothèque ? »

James regarda sa cousine partir. Il se sentait mal pour elle, elle avait l'air tellement triste, qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Oui, il fallait qu'il parle à Remus. Se levant à son tour, il partit pour le terrain de Quidditch, afin de se détendre et de mieux réfléchir.

**OoOoO**

Pendant ce laps de temps, Lily réfléchissait.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ferait tomber le grand James Potter ? Quelle serait la pire des humiliations ? Peut-être lui piquer toutes ses affaires, pour qu'il arrive nu dans la grande salle ! Non, mauvaise idée, Sirius lui prêterait ses vêtements et je ne veux pas piquer les affaires des autres garçons.

Changer toutes ses fringues en rose bonbon ? Finalement, mauvaise idée, je ne trouve même pas cela drôle moi-même, alors les autres : on n'a plus trois ans quand même !

Non, il faudrait quelque chose qui le touche dans son ego, qu'il le trouble, qu'il ne sache plus où il en est, qu'il doute de lui-même. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? »

A ce moment-là, ellle vit passer le jeune homme, balai en main. Elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air soucieux et était en pleine réflexion.

Tout d'un coup, une idée lumineuse lui vint. Elle pourrait ensorceler son balai le jour du match.

« - Oui, il se vante tellement d'être l'un des meilleurs joueurs de l'école. Moi, je ne trouve pas, mais les autres m'ont fait remarquer que tout ce qui touchait à Potter était négatif à mes yeux. N'importe quoi ! Regardez, je n'aime pas Rogue, ce n'est pas pour autant que je dénigre tout ce qu'il fait : par exemple, il est excellent en potions.

Bref, en tout cas, c'est une excellente idée. Il tombe de son balai, il se prend la honte, refuse de monter sur son balai, Gryffondor perd. Tout le monde va lui en vouloir, sauf que…

Sauf que l'attrapeuse va savoir que c'est moi et que vengeance ou pas, elle risque de me le faire payer. Ok, on oublie le Quidditch : mauvaise idée.

A part le Quidditch, qu'est-ce qui compte pour Potter ? Les études ? Non, les professeurs se demanderaient ce qui se passerait. Les amis ? Non plus et cela ne marchera jamais. »

Avec un air absent, elle vit Pratt passer. Tout d'un coup, la lumière se fit.

La seule chose à laquelle Potter tenait le plus, c'est sa copine et sa relation avec elle. Si elle détruisait cela, il serait humilié, plus aucune fille ne voudra sortir avec lui. Il finira vieux garçon.

« Ah ! Ah ! Je la tiens ma vengeance ! Potter, tu n'as qu'à bien te tenir ! Bon, maintenant, réfléchissons à la meilleure façon de le faire. »

Sur ces pensées constructives, Lily décida qu'il était temps d'aller faire ses devoirs et de discuter avec ma meilleure amie.

**OoOoO**

« - Moi, répondit Sirius. Mais je ne voulais pas tuer mon meilleur ami ! Où as-tu vu cela ?

- Ah bon ! Répliqua Remus. Alors, pourquoi, quand Anne-Laure et James sont arrivés bras dessus bras dessous, tu t'es mis à t'acharner sur la potion en regardant James avec un regard mauvais. On aurait dit de la jalousie !

- N'importe quoi ! S'enflamma Sirius. Cela n'a rien à voir.

- Alors explique-moi ! Je ne voudrais pas que James meurt dans d'atroces souffrances ! »

Sirius, bien que réticent à le dire, raconta tout : ses réflexions, ses constatations, les colères inopinées, son manque d'appétit (« Non ! Mais tu te rends compte, elle n'a pas mangé ce matin ! »).

Une fois fini, il vit Remus s'écrouler de rire sur le lit, le pauvre n'en pouvant plus.

« - Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ! Demanda Sirius légèrement excédé.

- Ton interprétation ! Se calma Remus. Anne-laure n'en pince pas pour James, mais pour l'un de nous.

- Un de nous ! Mais, alors pourquoi ces réactions ?

- Parce qu'elle doit imaginer que c'est impossible, que quoiqu'elle fasse, la personne ne l'aimera jamais et elle ne veut pas détruire cette amitié.

- L'un de nous, dit pensivement Sirius. Ce n'est pas Peter, ça j'en suis sûr. Alors… Alors, cela doit être toi. »

Remus le regarda interloqué :

« - Moi ! Sirius, t'es impossible !

- Pourquoi ? C'est envisageable, non ?

- Ok ! Avec qui Anne-Laure est-elle sortie ? Quels sont ses genres de mecs, si tu préfères ?

- Attends ! Ils sont tous bruns, assez grands. Mais ça, c'est parce qu'elle est grande elle-même. Ils sont drôles, intelligents, ont de bonnes conversations. Je maintiens ce que je dis : elle est amoureuse de James !

- Tu le fais exprès ! C'est ça, tu le fais exprès d'être d'aussi mauvaise foi.

- Mais non, enfin ! Attends ! C'est moi ? C'est ça, c'est moi ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Bravo. Comme on dit : « tu comprends vite, mais il faut t'expliquer longtemps. » Bon, cela fait avancer. Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à lui, vous sortez ensemble et elle redevient ce qu'elle a toujours été.

- Mais, qui te dis que j'ai envie de sortir avec elle ? C'est ma meilleure mie. Je ne l'ai jamais vu autrement. Euh ! Remus, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire et je t'étrangle, compris ?

- Mais, c'est vrai ce que je dis !

- Sirius ! Réfléchis un peu à toutes tes réactions !

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, s'obstina le brun. Mais voyant que Remus approchait dangereusement de lui : Ok ! Ok ! Tu as raison. Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

- Ca, mon grand, cela s'appelle grandir. Allez, maintenant on va trouver comme lui dire à Anne-Laure sans qu'elle croit à une mauvaise blague de ta part ou à un de tes plans drague !

- Eh, je ne lui ferais pas ça, je te signale, s'offusqua Sirius.

- Je sais. Allez, je te laisse réfléchir. »

Sur ce, Remus partit du dortoir afin d'aller voir l'infirmière pour son bilan mensuel. Sirius resta seul, réfléchissant à son problème, puis décida d'aller voler pour se changer les idées et peut-être trouver une excellente idée.

« - Quand même, pensa Sirius, je me suis compliqué la vie ces derniers jours. Comme dit Anne-Laure, la rentrée ne se passe sous les meilleurs auspices. »

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews.**

**D'ailleurs, j'en ai de moins en moins.**

**Si quelque chose ne va pas, dites-le pour que je progresse.**

**Et puis, plus j'aurai des reviews, plus l'histoire avancera vite, cela me motive beaucoup.**

**Bisous !**


	7. Chapitre 7 : retenue jamesLily

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Après avoir mis à jour mon autre fic, je vous mets le nouveau chapitre de celle-ci.**

**Je voulais remercier toutes les revieweuses qui m'ont laissé un petit mot, cela m'a fait énormément plaisir.**

**Comme pour l'autre, j'ai été prise dans la lecture d'un manga, donc j'ai laissé un peu ma fic de côté.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous/tes.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Retenue Evans/Potter : étincelles**

Plusieurs jours se passèrent chez les Gryffondors : Lily avait essayé de parler avec sa meilleure amie, mais celle-ci l'envoya paître, en lui signalant que ce n'était pas ses affaires et en grommelant que tout le monde se mêlait de sa vie. Lily avait décidé, par ailleurs, de ne mettre en place son plan qu'après sa retenue avec Potter (Elle voyait déjà la corvée !) James ne voyait pas comment parler de cela avec son meilleur ami et avait retourné l'affaire dans tous les sens, mais n'avait rien trouvé. Il fallait vraiment qu'il en parle avec Remus, finalement. Lui trouverait une solution.

Sirius, bien que rassuré au début par la conversation de Remus, doutait à présent. Rien dans le comportement de l'attrapeuse ne montrait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, il était en train de se dire que Remus avait mal compris les informations apportées. Par contre, il avait bien vu qu'elle semblait plus joyeuse, comme si un poids avait été enlevé de sa conscience. Elle s'était quand même énervée après Lily, mais ça c'était tout à fait normal.

Remus, lui, désespérait de ne pas voir Sirius parler à la cousine de James. Il allait falloir qu'il en parle à James, mais ce n'était pas sûr que celui-ci soit favorable à cette idée.

« - Quelle équipe, je vous jure, pensa Remus hargneusement (la pleine lune approchait). »

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était le manque de réaction de la jolie rousse, face à la blague de James. D'ailleurs Peter et lui en parlaient l'autre jour.

« - Remus, hésita Peter.

- Oui, Peter ? demanda Remus, en relevant la tête de son bouquin de métamorphose.

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, voyons ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda patiemment Remus, bien que l'approche de la pleine lune lui donne l'envie de secouer toute personne voulant lui parler.

- Tu ne trouves pas bizarre l'absence de réaction de Lily ? Je veux dire : d'habitude, elle réagit le lendemain !

- Oui, je sais, Peter. Moi aussi, cela m'intrigue. Peut-être qu'elle veut la faire après la retenue avec James.

- Ou pendant la retenue ? Suggéra Peter.

- Aussi, rit Remus. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas d'elle.

- J'ai une autre question ? Demanda Peter.

- Oui ?

- Tu sais ce qu'ils ont James et Sirius ? J'ai essayé de discuter avec eux, mais je me suis fait envoyer sur les roses !

- Sirius, je sais, mais il m'a fait promettre de rien dire, même pas à James, alors !

- D'accord, mais James ?

- Alors là, j'en ai aucune idée, mais alors vraiment aucune.

- Bon, tant pis ! Ils vont sûrement nous le dire un jour ou l'autre. Tu peux m'aider en métamorphose, j'ai du mal avec le sort d'apparition ?

- Oui. Allez, on se met au boulot maintenant sinon, on n'aura pas le temps d'ici le dîner ! »

Après cette conversation, Remus se mit à observer James, en se demandant ce qui pouvait le tracasser : pas sa copine, cela allait bien entre eux, bien qu'il la trouve un peu cruche. Ce n'était pas non plus le Quidditch, toute l'équipe était revenue contente de l'entrainement ; visiblement, il avait parlé avec Anne-Laure et elle allait mieux ; l'attitude de Sirius non plus, sinon il lui aurait posé la question. Il ne voyait vraiment pas : peut-être l'inquiétude du manque de réaction de Lily !

Quant à Anne-Laure, elle était enfin sereine. Cela ne disparaitrait certainement pas tout de suite. Elle ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié qu'elle avait avec Sirius, mais cela lui avait fait du bien de parler avec James.

**OoOoO**

Samedi fut le jour de la retenue pour Lily et James. Tout le monde appréhendait ce jour, pensant que Lily en profiterait pour se venger de lui.

L'heure de la retenue était pour 20 heures et chacun avait promis aux deux protagonistes de les attendre.

Les deux Gryffondors, par des chemins différents, allèrent au bureau du professeur de métamorphose. James toqua à la porte et une voix lui répondit d'entrer.

Assise à son bureau, leur directrice de maison les regarda d'un air sévère et déclara :

« - Potter, ce que vous avez fait à Miss Evans est inacceptable. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vous a fait et je ne veux pas le savoir, compris ?

- Oui, Madame.

- D'autre part, je vous demanderai de ne plus faire ce genre de farces ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous punir plus sévèrement.

- Oui, Madame.

- Quant à vous, Miss Evans, lancer un sort sur un de vos camarades de classe, en ma présence qui plus est, est encore moins acceptable. Ce n'est pas comme cela que vous résoudrez vos problèmes, surtout qu'il y avait deux préfets pour le punir et je ne doute pas que Mr Potter aurait été puni. Et, au cas où il n'y aurait pas eu de préfet, il fallait venir voir un des professeurs qui aurait réglé le problème. Suis-je assez claire, Miss ?

- Oui Madame.

- Bien. Comme punition, vous aurez à nettoyer la salle des Trophées, qui ne l'a pas été depuis le mois de Juin. Vous avez intérêt à ce que ce soit propre. Suivez-moi ! »

Les deux Gryffondors, légèrement honteux, suivirent leur professeur jusqu'à la salle des Trophées, où les attendait Picott, le concierge.

« - Très bien, je vous laisse. Ne vous battez pas encore une fois, sinon retenues tout le trimestre, compris ? Déclara le professeur de Métamorphose.

- Oui, Madame, murmurèrent-ils tous les deux.

- Bonne Soirée ! Ironisa-t-elle. »

Les deux Gryffondors se retrouvèrent avec le concierge et commencèrent à nettoyer chacun de leur côté. Ils furent calmes, mais James craignait qu'elle ne lui fasse subir quelque chose d'ici la fin de la retenue ; il restait donc sur ses gardes.

Lily, tout en nettoyant une coupe de Quidditch gagnée par les Serpentards, réfléchissait à son plan ; il fallait qu'elle le peaufine. Pour cela, il fallait qu'elle sache ses goûts, ce qu'il aimait faire avec sa copine ; enfin, rien qui ne soit en-dessous de la ceinture : quoique, s'il le fallait !

Seulement, elle devait être subtile ; si elle posait la question directement, il se fermerait comme une huitre, non, il fallait qu'elle le pousse à bout : facile, me direz-vous ! Pour cela, le concierge devait partir, mais elle avait tout prévu ; Peeves devrait bientôt faire des siennes.

Alors qu'elle pensait à cela, ils entendirent tous un boucan incroyable au-dessus de leur tête. Picott se leva comme un beau diable et se mit à jurer entre les dents. Les deux Gryffondors purent s'apercevoir qu'il hésitait à les laisser seuls. Mais, le bruit fut de plus en plus fort, ce qui le décida :

« - Très bien, Peeves, tu l'auras voulu ! Eructa le concierge. Vous deux, je vous laisse un moment. Si jamais, quand je reviens, je retrouve la salle sens dessus-dessous, vous aurez affaire à moi, compris ?

- Oui Monsieur ! Répondirent-ils en cœur. De toute façon, murmura James, je n'ai pas l'attention de rester en retenue tous les soirs du trimestre. »

Heureusement, le concierge ne l'entendit pas. Celui-ci partit et la pièce redevint mortellement silencieuse. C'est donc dans un silence tendu et une ambiance quelque peu électrique qu'ils reprirent leur tâche.

Lily ne savait pas comment faire partir la conversation pour permettre d'arriver à son sujet principal. Alors qu'elle se creusait les méninges, elle entendit Potter jurer :

« - Quand je pense que j'aurai pu passer du temps avec Jennyfer ! Elle ne pouvait pas nous donner la retenue dans la semaine, la vieille McGo !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Potter ? Tu avais prévu une soirée romantique avec la fille qui te sert de petite copine ! Oh ! La pauvre ! Elle a du être toute triste ! Tu lui as dit que tu passais la soirée avec moi. Elle va être jalouse !

- Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle a aucune raison d'être jalouse ; d'abord, parce que tu es Evans et que je ne peux pas te voir en peinture. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment font ma cousine et mes meilleurs amis pour te fréquenter. Tu es inintéressante comme fille : aucune classe, aucune conversation !

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, Potter ! S'échauffa Lily, vexée.

- Ensuite, continua-t-il, ce que j'avais prévu ne t'aurait certainement pas plu !

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Fit remarquer Lily. Tu ne me connais pas ! Mais, venant de toi, je suis sûre que la soirée aurait été plate avec aucun romantisme, mais du moment que tu puisses tirer ton coup en fin de soirée ! Tu dois être frustré, non ? Oui, cela doit faire au moins une semaine, voire plus.

- Tu deviens vulgaire, Evans, attention ! Je ne pense pas que ma cousine ait l'habitude de t'entendre dire cela, n'est-ce pas ? Quant à ma soirée, je vais te dire ce que j'avais prévu !

- Aussi simple que cela ! Pensa Lily, heureuse. Par contre, il a raison. Si Anne-Laure m'avait entendu, j'en aurai pris pour mon grade. Quoique je suis sûre que c'est ce qui ce serait passé, au final !

- Ok, reprit James, songeur avec un air mélancolique. En premier lieu, je serai passé un peu plus tôt aux cuisines pour commander un petit repas pour deux, avec exclusivement que ce qu'elle. Ensuite, je serai allé dans une des salles, que composent ce château et j'aurai installé un coin romantique, avec des fleurs de saison, une table pour deux uniquement, avec des bougies, mais sans superflu grotesque : je déteste cela. Après le dîner, j'aurai prévu quelques danses. Le reste de la soirée aurait été décidé par elle-même. Je me fiche que cela finisse dans un lit ou pas ; ce qui compte pour moi, c'est qu'elle passe une excellente soirée. C'est à elle de décider. »

Potter avait un regard rêveur en disant cela, il y tenait vraiment à sa copine ; mais cela, Lily ne le vit pas tellement le désir de vengeance était ancrée au fond d'elle-même, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais cette humiliation devant pratiquement toute l'école. Encore, ce matin, on le lui avait fait remarquer. Maintenant qu'elle savait tout cela, elle pourrait savourer la première phase de sa vengeance.

Cependant, il fallait qu'elle réponde quelque chose :

« - Pathétique ! Que c'est guimauve, Potter ! Et, tu appelles cela du romantisme !

- Tu sais quoi, Evans ? Répliqua Potter, furieux. Je plains vraiment l'homme qui va t'épouser. Tu as autant de compassion et d'ouverture d'esprit qu'un poisson rouge. »

Sur ces mots, il entendit le spas du concierge à l'autre bout du couloir. Il s'éloigna alors d'elle le plus vite possible et reprit l'astiquage des coupes.

Quant à Lily, elle était légèrement estomaquée. Il pensait vraiment cela d'elle. Elle n'était pas du tout comme cela, elle adorait le romantisme, les fleurs et tout ce qui allait avec. Ce qu'il était détestable ce type, à l'antipode d'Anne-Laure.

« - Je demande comment ils peuvent être cousins ces deux là ! Pensa-t-elle hargneusement en frottant toujours la médaille qu'elle avait dans la main. »

Si le concierge fut surpris de voir la salle en excellent état à son retour, il n'en fit rien paraître. Les deux étudiants firent le boulot toute la soirée et furent congédiés par Picott aux alentours de minuit. Tous les deux rejoignirent leurs camarades respectifs.

Les deux jeunes filles montèrent directement se coucher, mais les garçons discutèrent encore une demi-heure pour planifier le circuit de la pleine lune qui avait lieu lundi soir.

Alors que Remus montait les escaliers, James lui glissa à son oreille :

« - Je pourrais te parler demain ? C'est urgent !

- Pas de problème, James ! Quand tu veux !

- Ok ! »

Après s'être dit tous bonne nuit, les garçons s'endormirent comme des souches, bien que Remus se soit demandé de quoi voulait parler James : peut-être à propos de Lily et de sa vengeance.

**OoOoO**

Le lendemain, un dimanche, les maraudeurs en profitèrent pour se reposer en vue de la pleine lune du lendemain, surtout Remus, qui avait l'air plus fatigué que jamais.

Tout ce petit monde descendit aux alentours de 11 heures et prirent un encas aux cuisines. Remus et James prétextèrent vouloir prendre un livre à la bibliothèque pour s'échapper. Sirius était tellement préoccupé qu'il ne se rendit compte de rien, mais Peter s'aperçut que les deux garçons voulaient discuter ensemble et il pressentait un problème de couple et ce n'était pas le meilleur pour conseiller ses amis.

Les deux garçons prirent le chemin de la bibliothèque avant de bifurquer vers un passage secret assez tranquille, où personne ne venait jamais : ils ne seraient donc pas dérangés.

Remus voyait bien que son meilleur ami se demandait comment aborder le sujet et attendit patiemment, enfin aussi patiemment que le permettait l'approche de la pleine lune.

« - Ok, commença James. Ce que je vais te dire devra rester entre nous.

- D'accord. Cela concerne Lily ?

- Non ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez avec cette fille ? S'insurgea le jeune homme.

- Calme-toi, James ! Excuse-moi, alors ta relation avec Jennyfer ! Pourtant, je croyais que tout allait bien !

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, reprit James posément. Et tout va bien ! Non, cela concerne Anne-Laure et Sirius.

- Comment cela ? Demanda Remus, perplexe. Se pourrait-il… ? Pensa Remus avant d'être interrompu :

- Normalement, je ne devrais pas t'en parler, mais la personne qui peuple les rêves d'Anne-Laure depuis un certain temps c'est Sirius !

- C'est donc cela ! Mais, c'est génial ! Tout va s'arranger ! Dit Remus. Je m'en doutais qui plus est.

- Comment ça ? S'exclama James, perdu. Je suis la seule personne à qui elle en a parlé et encore j'ai dû jouer aux devinettes.

- Le sens de l'observation ! J'arrive à voir ce que vous ne voyez même pas vous-même !

- Finalement, ton problème de fourrure sert énormément. Bon, reprenons. Même si elle me l'a dit, elle ne veut pas lui dire, parce qu'elle ne veut pas gâcher son amitié avec lui. Le problème c'est que cela la détruit à petit feu cette histoire. Mais je ne veux pas en parler à Sirius, sinon il risque de s'éloigner d'elle, si jamais il ne partage pas la même chose. Alors, Remus, au secours !

- D'accord. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu étais aussi préoccupé, sinon tu aurais vu que ton meilleur ami n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

- J'ai remarqué qu'au dernier entraînement que ce n'était pas le top. Mais…

- Attends ! Lui aussi est préoccupé par des histoires de cœur !

- Oui. Et… ? Le rapport entre les deux ?

- Disons que Sirius nous a fait une magnifique crise de jalousie à propos d'un certain brun à lunettes, qui était trop proche, d'après lui, d'une certaine jeune fille aux yeux bleus. »

James regarda Remus, puis son visage s'illumina avant de devenir horrifié.

« - Non, mais c'est pas possible. Ils le font exprès tous les deux ! S'exclama James.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Remus, plus que surpris.

- Et bien, Anne-Laure m'a fait une frayeur en me disant que cela pourrait être moi celui qui peuplait ses rêves et l'autre crétin est jaloux de moi parce que j'étais trop proche d'elle !

- Et encore, tu ne sais pas tout. Le cerveau de Sirius est très complexe, fit Remus, amusé.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir. Ok, résumons : Anne-Laure veut être avec Sirius, mais refuse de lui dire parce qu'elle ne veut pas détruire leur solide amitié.

- Et, Sirius refuse de voir la vérité en face, tout simplement parce qu'il a peur de s'engager.

- Donc, nous avons deux personnes têtues comme des mules…, Commença James

- Mais, ils ont des amis encore plus têtus, termina Remus, avec un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

- Viens, on va mettre Peter dans le coup et lui expliquer.

- Oui, il se demande ce qu'il se passe depuis l'autre jour. »

Forts de leur résolution, nos deux amis repartirent vers la salle commune, où ils trouvèrent leur ami plongé dans un devoir de potions.

« - Peter ! Fit James.

- Oui ? Répondit Peter.

- On a besoin de toi !

- Pour que faire ? Si c'est une blague, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de la faire maintenant, avec ce qu'on avait prévu demain soir.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, Peter ! Laisse-nous t'expliquer ! Dit Remus. »

Ils lui racontèrent toute l'histoire. Maintenant, ils cherchaient un plan :

« - On pourrait les enfermer dans notre dortoir, proposa Peter.

- Ce serait bien, mais ils pourraient appeler à l'aide. Non, il faudrait un endroit tranquille, où personne ne passe.

- Une petite seconde ! Fit Remus. Mercredi, Anne-Laure doit faire sa ronde dans la tour nord. Or, il ne passe jamais personne en soirée.

- Oui, cette partie fait un peu peur, une fois la nuit tombée, fit remarquer Peter, en frissonnant légèrement.

- Je sais qu'il y a un placard dans le coin, il suffirait qu'on vérifie sur la carte, dit James.

- Voilà ce que je propose, fit Remus. On enferme Sirius dans le placard, peu de temps avant qu'Anne-Laure ne passe. Elle va forcément l'entendre. Au moment où elle ouvre la porte, on la pousse à l'intérieur du placard et on consolide la porte à coup de sorts.

- Oui, et on fait en sorte que la porte ne s'ouvre qu'au bout d'une heure !

- C'est un plan tout à fait marauderien ! S'exclama Peter.

- Qu'est-ce qui est un plan marauderien ? Fit une voix derrière eux. »

Les trois amis sursautèrent comme jamais et se retournèrent vers Sirius :

« - Notre blague de la rentrée ! Fit Remus avec aplomb.

- D'ailleurs cela me fait penser qu'il fallait en préparer une autre, continua Peter.

- Maintenant que je n'ai plus de retenue ! Finit James.

- Aucune blague sur Lily ! Menaça Sirius.

- Non, pas tant qu'elle ne se sera pas vengée. Je l'ai promis à ma cousine préférée ! Eluda James.

- J'espère que tu t'y tiendras, Jamsey ! Répliqua Anne-Laure, en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Alors, bande de marmottes, on ne vous a pas vu de la matinée. Encore en vadrouille cette nuit ?

- Exactement.

- D'accord ! Je ne sais rien, je n'ai rien vu. Par contre, Remus, tu n'as pas assez dormi ! Cela doit être la pleine lune ! A cette période du mois, beaucoup de gens ont du mal à dormir ? »

Les maraudeurs étaient horrifiés, mais la jeune file ne semblait pas s'en rendre compté. En fait, Anne-Laure s'amusait comme une petite folle, elle avait eu envie de taquiner Remus ; cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas embêté tous les quatre, mais elle se laissa distraire par Peter :

« - Anne-Laure, tu peux m'aider avec le devoir de potions ; j'ai du mal avec les propriétés de certaines plantes !

- Pas de problème ! »

Remus remercia Peter d'un regard, qui lui répondit d'un clin d'œil.

Le reste du dimanche passa tranquillement et sereinement, avec une plaine lune en vue et deux plans machiavéliques en route.

Mais ne dit-on pas : « Qui est pris qui croyait prendre ! »

* * *

**Voilà, fin du chapitre.**

**Avant d'entendre les cris de scandale à propos de Lily, je tiens à dire que c'est normal !**

**A vos claviers pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Bisous !**


	8. Chapitre 8 : relation SiriusAnneLaure

**Bonsoir à tous,**

**J'espère que vous allez tous très bien. Je viens de m'apercevoir que je n'ai pas mis de nouveau chapitre depuis fin avril, j'ai assez honte de moi.**

**Mais, pour ma défense, j'avais pas internet depuis mi-juillet et l'inspiration n'est pas venue tout de suite.**

**En tous cas, voici la suite des aventures de nos chers maraudeurs. Dans ce chapitre, il est question de début de la vengeance et de la relation entre Sirius et Anne-Laure.**

**Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews envoyés.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 8 : relation Sirius/Anne-Laure : début de relation 

Le mardi matin, lendemain de pleine lune, les garçons eurent du mal à se réveiller pour les cours qui commençaient à 8h30. Il fallait qu'une âme charitable aille les réveiller, en l'occurrence la préfète en chef :

« - Debout les marmottes ! Vous allez être en retard et avoir une retenue en ce début de semaine. Ce serait dommage tout de même.

- Anne-Laure va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Bougonna un Sirius de mauvaise humeur.

- Très bien, puisque vous êtes réveillés, je vous vois en bas dans un quart d'heure. Sinon, menaça la jeune femme, je vous sors du lit que vous soyez habillé ou non. »

A peine la porte fut refermée derrière que James émergea :

« - J'ai bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu.

- Je crois oui ! Dit Peter d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Alors, tout le monde debout !

- Mais, pourquoi ? S'insurgea Sirius.

- Parce qu'elle le fera ! Elle l'a déjà fait ! »

Sirius regarda James et put voir qu'il était tout à fait sérieux. A partir de ce moment là, les quatre garçons se levèrent comme un seul homme et se préparèrent rapidement. Ils descendirent ensuite en quatrième vitesse et arrivèrent devant les filles de septième année, pas tout à fait réveillés.

« - Je vois, que vous menacer a porté ses fruits ! Dit Anne-Laure.

- Oui. Visiblement, tu es tout à fait capable de le faire ; alors, on ne veut pas tester, répliqua Remus. »

Sur ces paroles, la promotion de septième année se mit en route pour la grande salle. Bien que les filles se soient aperçues que les garçons étaient fatigués certains jours du mois, elles n'avaient jamais posé de questions. Oh bien sûr, Lily aurait voulu savoir pour avoir un moyen de pression sur James, mais l'attrapeuse s'était interposée.

Et, les garçons ne s'étaient jamais posé la question de savoir si l'une d'entre elles avait deviné ; pourtant, Remus avait des doutes. De temps à autre, il avait l'impression qu'Anne-Laure était au courant pour lui et qu'elle faisait tout pour alléger les jours autour de la pleine lune. D'autant plus qu'elle ne disait jamais rien lorsqu'elle faisait sa ronde seule ces soirs-là, mais il n'osait pas lui poser la question, il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié. Mais, par ailleurs, Sirius lui avait fait remarquer que James l'avait très bien pris et qu'il ne voyait pas Anne-Laure le rejeter pour son problème de fourrure.

Mettant son problème de côté, Remus reporta son attention sur les jeunes femmes que composait sa promotion : Meredith et Vanessa se portaient à merveille, elles avaient l'air de rire d'une blague faite par l'une d'elles. Elles étaient plutôt jolies, mais Remus ne voulait pas s'engager dans une relation avec une fille, par rapport à sa maladie incurable. Alice était avec Franck : ces deux-là étaient toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre, cela faisait plaisir à voir ; Lily avait toujours son regard calculateur envers James. Quant à la préfète en chef, elle avait l'air de bonne humeur, sereine. Elle mettait Sirius en boîte sur le fait qu'il n'était pas du tout réveillé et surtout sur le fait qu'il soit toujours célibataire.

« - Et alors, répondit Sirius excédé. En quoi c'est un problème ? Je fais ce que je veux !

- Et alors, répliqua Anne-Laure, surprise. Nous sommes pratiquement fin septembre et tu n'es sorti avec personne et tu ne t'es toujours pas aperçu que toutes les filles sont à tes pieds. Alors, soit tu t'es rangé, soit tu es amoureux ! Dans ces cas-là, cette fille est très chanceuse, termina-t-elle, légèrement songeuse et mélancolique. »

Elle continua sa route pour aller s'asseoir ; du coup, elle ne s'aperçut pas du regard sidéré de Sirius et calculateur et complice des trois autres maraudeurs.

Quant à Lily, après la révélation que lui avait fait James, il fallait qu'elle parle à Pratt, mais sans que Potter soit au courant. Pour cela, il fallait qu'elle se renseigne sur l'horaire de l'entraînement de Quidditch :

« - Anne-Laure ?

- Hum ! Répondit-elle, encore interloquée par les paroles de Sirius.

- A quelle heure a lieu votre entraînement, aujourd'hui ?

- A 5 heures. Si tu veux qu'on se voit après, ce sera au dîner, j'ai des devoirs encore à faire. Pourquoi ?

- J'avais envie de discuter avec toi, répondit Lily du tac au tac.

- Ok, pas de problème, conclue la préfète en chef. »

Satisfaite, Lily se mit à déjeuner et à réfléchir à comment discuter avec Jennyfer Pratt, LA petite amie de Potter, celle qui lui a pris son cœur, mais Lily en avait décidé autrement : il allait souffrir, pas pour la blague de la semaine dernière, mais pour toutes les blagues et humiliations des six dernières années. Et il allait payer le prix fort.

OoOoOoOoO 

Le moment de l'entraînement de Quidditch était arrivé, Lily se dirigea vers la salle commune de Poufsouffle.

En y allant, elle cherchait le moyen de faire sortir Pratt de la salle, sans qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose.

« - Quoique vu son QI, cela ne devrait pas être difficile de lui faire croire n'importe quoi ! Pensa Lily sarcastiquement. »

Mais, une fois arrivée devant le tableau, Lily s'aperçut que Pratt était juste devant et avait l'air de raconter ses exploits à ses amies :

« - Si vous saviez comme il est adorable avec moi ! Mais, ses copains, quels pots de colle ! Toujours à nos basques, on n'a jamais un moment à nous. Quant à sa cousine germaine, non mais pour qui elle se prend ? Elle prend toujours des grands airs, parce qu'elle connaît plus Jamesie que moi. Et, puis, c'est quoi ce surnom ridicule : Jamsey. Mon dieu ! Que c'est ringard ! Comme Mademoiselle est préfète en chef, on n'a rien droit de lui dire, tss ! »

Pendant ce monologue, Lily bouillonnait de rage. Si Potter savait tout ce qu'elle racontait sur ses amis et sa cousine, il la larguerait sûrement. Mais, comme c'est Pratt qui allait le laisser tomber, elle n'aurait pas besoin de cet argument.

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, Lily approcha Pratt :

« - Jennyfer !

- Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Evans ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée.

- C'est à propos de James ! Dit Lily, en forçant sur le prénom du jeune homme, mais elle sut qu'elle allait avoir toute l'attention de la jeune femme.

- D'accord ! Je vous laisse les filles. A toute à l'heure. »

Les deux étudiantes s'éloignèrent de quelques pas, dans un endroit un peu moins fréquenté.

« - Voilà, hum ! Hésita Lily. Je ne vois pas comment te le dire ?

- Tu m'inquiètes ! S'exclama Pratt. Tu vas me dire ou non ?

- En fait, je sais qu'il a dit qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de te voir après sa retenue.

- Oui.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai ! On a fini la retenue plus tôt que prévu et quelqu'un l'attendait au niveau de notre salle commune.

- Et, alors ?

- Je les ai suivis pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire…

- Attends un peu, l'interrompit Pratt. En quoi cela me concerne ? Il était sûrement avec Sirius.

- Pas tout à fait. C'était une fille. Bon, tu veux la suite ou pas ? S'impatienta Lily.

- Oui. »

Lily sut qu'elle avait toute son attention. Et, elle lui raconta comment s'était passée la soirée, telle que James aurait aimé faire à Jennyfer.

« - Qui est-ce ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire ! Il lui a fait croire que ce serait terminé avec toi, mais il fallait qu'elle soit patiente.

- Pourquoi tu me le dis que maintenant, alors que cela s'est passé samedi ?

- Parce que je pensais qu'il allait le faire ! Mais, j'ai remarqué que ce n'était toujours pas fait et que, finalement, tu allais finir par devenir malheureuse. Et puis, j'ai beau le détester, je ne voulais pas être la méchante qui casse les couples !

- Ok ! Je te remercie. Je vais éclaircir cette histoire.

- Par contre, évite de prononcer mon nom ; il pourrait te faire croire que j'ai menti pour casser votre couple, que je suis jalouse. Or, cela n'est pas le cas.

- ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais parlées. Lily, bien que satisfaite, se demandait si son plan allait fonctionner, Pratt avait l'air assez dubitative.

OoOoOoOo 

Toute l'équipe de Quidditch redescendit au bout du deux heures d'entraînement, heureuse du travail effectué :

« - Très bien. Excellent travail, commença le capitaine. Si on continue comme ça, on gagnera encore la coupe cette année.

- Oui, James, se moqua sa cousine. Mais, le plus important pour toi, c'est de gagner une dernière fois la coupe. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant la répartie de l'attrapeuse et la mine renfrognée de James.

Puis, toute l'équipe se changea et se sépara au niveau de la grande salle, où chacun alla dîner avec ses petits camarades.

Anne-Laure se dépêcha de dîner avec les filles, afin de pourvoir avancer dans ses devoirs avant d'effectuer sa ronde.

« - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ta ronde, ce soir ? Fit Lily. Il n'y a jamais personne le soir.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ça qui t'inquiète, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Est-ce que Remus sera avec toi ?

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Parce qu'il n'était pas avec toi, hier soir. D'ailleurs, aucun des maraudeurs n'était là. je me demande ce qu'ils ont fait.

- Ecoute. Pour hier soir, ce n'est pas grave. Quant à la ronde de la tour nord, Remus sera avec moi, donc je ne risque rien. De plus, je suis une Gryffondor !

- Ca va ! J'ai compris !

- Alors, on y va. On a des devoirs à faire. »

Sur ce, les filles se levèrent et partirent en direction de leur salle commune.

La soirée se déroula dans le calme. Lily surveillait Potter pour voir une quelconque réaction, mais rien ! A son avis, Pratt ne lui avait pas encore parlé. Par contre, elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Trois des quatre maraudeurs avaient leur regard de conspirateur.

« - Mais, qu'es-ce qu'ils ont encore mijoté ? De la part de Remus, cela me surprend. Je croyais qu'il devait être intègre face au règlement ! »

Vers 10h30, Remus vint chercher Anne-Laure pour qu'ils puissent effectuer leur ronde ; cependant, elle ne s'aperçut pas que James, Sirius et Peter étaient partis une demi-heure avant.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la tour nord avec le quatrième maraudeur, la jaune femme réfléchissait à la relation entretenue avec Sirius.

« - En ce moment, je ne le comprends plus ; on dirait qu'il m'évite. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ! Ou alors, il s'est trouvé une nouvelle copine et il a peur qu'elle ne me plaise pas. Ca c'est sûr, elle ne risque pas. Ca y est, je re commence, je suis jalouse d'une relation entre Sirius et une autre fille. »

Elle était dans ses réflexions, quand elle entendit un bruit venant d'un placard :

« - Remus, tu as entendu ?

- Quoi ?

- Il y a du bruit venant du placard sur notre droite.

- Ah bon ! J'ai rien entendu.

- Il a rien entendu, pensa Anne-Laure. Il se fiche de moi. Je vais lui montrer qu'il y a bien eu du bruit. »

Sur ce, la préfète en chef se dirigea de pied ferme vers le dit placard. Cependant, elle ne vit pas Remus faire signe à James, qui se trouvait dans la pénombre. Celui-ci enclencha le sort d'ouverture de la porte.

Au moment où la porte s'ouvrait, Remus poussa Anne-Laure de façon à ce qu'elle tombe sur Sirius, qui, lui, voulait sortir. Les deux personnes furent déséquilibrés, ce qui permit à Remus de refermer la porte et à James de remettre le sort de fermeture.

Anne-Laure se redressa immédiatement, en bousculant l'autre personne. Et, sans même s'excuser, elle tambourina à la porte, puis essaya de trouve le contre-sort, mais rien n'y faisait : la porte était irrémédiablement close.

« - Qu'est-ce qui… ? Commença Sirius, mais il fut interrompu.

- Remus John Lupin, espèce de sale type. Quand je sors, je te lance le sort le puissant que je connaisse.

- Anne-Laure ?

- Sirius ?

- Je vais le tuer ! Dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

- Qui ? Fut la réponse.

- Personne ! Réitèrent-ils. »

Ils retombèrent dans un silence total, où chacun maudit quelqu'un de bien précis.

Mais, tout d'un coup, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans leurs réflexions, ils pensèrent en même temps :

« - Une seconde. Cela a l'air manigancé. Or, je n'en ai parlé qu'à James, pensa Anne-Laure, effondrée. Donc, ce qui veut dire qu'il en parlé à Remus. Et s'il en parlé à Remus, pourquoi Sirius est-il là ?

- Une petite minute, cela a l'air d'un plan typiquement marauderien. Mais, oui, c'est donc ça dont ils parlaient l'autre jour. Ils m'ont bien embobiné. Mais, ce que je ne comprends pas, je suis parti avec James et Peter. Or, seul Remus était au courant. Oui, mais James a parlé avec sa cousine, la semaine dernière. Et, Si Remus avait finalement raison, Anne-Laure serait comme cela, parce qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi et qu'elle pense que ce n'est pas réciproque.

- Tu crois qu'on est là pourquoi, Sir' ? Finit par demander Anne-Laure.

- Je crois deviner ! Mais, je ne suis pas sûr que c soit une bonne idée que je te le dise !

- Ah oui ! Et pourquoi s'il te plait ? S'énerva la jeune femme.

- Mmph ! Bouda-t-elle.

- Allez, souris un peu. Ce n'est pas si dramatique. Si je me souviens de ce sort, il ne va durer qu'une heure.

- Génial. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pendant ce temps-là ?

- On peut discuter. Cela fait presque 10 jours qu'on ne l'a pas fait. »

Mais, Anne-Laure ne répondit pas. Elle commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans ce placard, surtout en sa présence.

Par contre, elle voulait avoir le cœur net sur cette histoire de petite copine.

« - Parce que, forcément, il n'y a une histoire de copine là-dessous, pensa-t-elle, avant de déclarer : tu as raison, cela fait longtemps.

- Ah enfin ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer tout seul, ironisa légèrement Sirius. Alors, de quoi veux-tu parler ?

- J'aimerai savoir le nom de ta nouvelle copine. Je t'ai mis en boite ce matin, à propos de cela ; je suis juste curieuse. Je veux tout de même ton bonheur.

- Mais, je ne sors avec personne, je te le jure.

- Bah, en tout cas, elle en a de la chance cette jeune femme.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Parce que tu m'oublies, murmura-t-elle ; cependant, Sirius ne vit pas son visage se décomposer.

- Non, je ne t'oublie pas, déclara-t-il avec un peu trop de véhémence.

- Alors, pourquoi tu m'évites depuis quelques temps ? S'emporta l'attrapeuse en, le poussant vers le mur et en se rapprochant de lui.

- Arrête de faire ça ! S'exclama Sirius, en essayent de se dérober de ce rapprochement.

- Pourquoi j'arrêterai ? Dis-moi pourquoi ?

- Pour ça. »

Et, sans prévenir, Sirius se pencha vers la préfète en chef et l'embrassa, doucement d'abord, voulant savoir si elle répondait. Puis, le baiser fut plus fougueux, comme s'ils exorcisaient leur frustration des derniers jours.

Mais, au bout d'un moment, Anne-laure le repoussa violemment et le gifla. Le jeune homme la regarda sans comprendre.

« - Mais, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec moi, juste parce que James n'a pas su tenir ta langue.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

- Pas du tout. Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai vraiment fait ça ! Finit par s'énerver Sirius.

- Non, je ne veux pas savoir !

- Et bien, je vais te le dire quand même. C'est Remus qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Il a découvert que j'étais jaloux de ton cousin, de la relation qu'il entretient avec toi, du fait qu'il a réussi à te remonter le moral. Ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas. »

A ces mots, Anne-Laure se sentit à la fois euphorique, soulagée, mais légèrement honteuse. Elle s'approcha de lui et mit une main sur sa joue endolorie :

« - Oh, excuse-moi. Je suis tellement désolée ! Je n'aurai jamais du mettre la parole de James en doute et de te dénigrer de cette façon !

- Ce n'est pas grave. Alors, comme ça, on parle de moi entre cousins, je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi indispensable ! »

L'attrapeuse mit un léger coup de poing sur le bras du batteur, tout en souriant légèrement.

« - Alors, que fait-on ? Reprit Sirius sérieusement. On tente une relation ou on en reste là !

- On peut tenter. Mais, si je comprends bien, c'est une manigance entre James et Remus.

- Oui !

- Alors, j'ai une idée. On leur rend la monnaie de leur pièce.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu m'as dit que le dort s'arrêtait au bout d'une heure. Il reste 10 minutes. Mais, au bout de ce laps de temps, on fait comme si on n'avait fait que discuter entre meilleurs amis !

- J'ai toujours dit que tu ferais une excellente maraudeuse ! C'est d'accord ! »

Puis, les deux jeunes gens, comme attirés comme des aimants, reprirent là où ils étaient quelque temps plus tôt.

Malheureusement, toute bonne chose a une fin et ils entendirent le déclic de la porte. Ils se séparèrent rapidement pour éviter de se faire voir par les autres. Mais, personne n'ouvrit la porte ; ils sortirent et virent qu'il n'y avait aucun maraudeur.

Ils se regardèrent et partirent direction la salle commune, comme s'ils n'étaient que meilleurs amis.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle commune, ils virent les maraudeurs et une Lily furibonde :

« - Où étais-tu passé ? Remus n'a rien voulu me dire.

- Oh ! J'étais en train de discuter avec Sirius, après ma ronde.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire, Remus.

- En fait, je l'ai perdu de vue.

- En parlant de cela, trois des quatre partent ensemble, mais ce n'est pas le même groupe de trois qui en revient. Quelle est l'explication ? Demanda une Lily soupçonneuse. »

A1nne-Laure et Sirius devaient se retenir pour ne pas exploser de rire devant la mine déconfite des autres ? mais, James trouva la réponse adéquate :

« - Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, Evans !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Potter !

- Dans ce cas précis, coupa Anne-Laure, si. Il est aussi concerné que les trois autres. Sur ce, bonne nuit à tous et à demain.

- Bonne nuit. »'

Anne-Laure regarda une dernière fois Sirius et partit direction son dortoir, suivi de Lily. Sirius se retrouva alors en face de regards curieux, interrogatifs et insistants.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ?

- Vous avez discuté ? Demanda Remus perplexe.

- Bah oui. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez qu'on fasse d'autre ?

- Rien ! Rien ! »

Les trois autres maraudeurs étaient coincés. Leur plan n'avait pas fonctionné et c'était une première. Il allait falloir qu'ils en trouvent un autre.

Alors qu'ils montaient se coucher, ils ne virent pas le sourire triomphal de Sirius, qui pensa : « Il faut toujours se méfier de deux maraudeurs, messieurs. »

**Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre,**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu.**

**Dites le moi par des reviews.**

**Bisous, à la prochaine.**


	9. Chapitre 9 : premier échec

**Bonsoir tout le monde, voici enfin le chapitre suivant. **

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié plutôt, mais je suis en pleine préparation de concours, je travaille à côté en plus. **

**Ce qui fait que souvent, je n'ai pas le courage d'écrire. **

**J'espère pouvoir publier tout de même plus régulièrement. **

**Je souhaite que ce chapitre réponde à vos espérances. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : premier échec**

A quelques mètres de là, une jeune fille était dans une intense réflexion. Devait-elle croire ce qu'on lui a raconté quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait essayé de ne pas y penser de la journée. Ce qu'elle avait pu faire aisément, puisque les cours furent éreintants, ainsi que les devoirs. Mais, lorsque son petit ami lui a dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir ce soir, la jeune fille eut des doutes. Cela faisait déjà trois soirs de suite.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Jennyfer Pratt se trouvait à cet instant précis : peut-être que Lily Evans avait raison ? Peut-être que James Potter avait une autre petite copine ? Peut-être qu'elle était cocue depuis quelques mois ? Et les autres jeunes filles à qui il faisait croire qu'il la quitterait, que devaient-elles penser ? Personne n'était pas venu la voir pour lui balancer cela à la figure. Parce que, forcément, il y en avait d'autres ? Oui, tous les soirs, où il ne pouvait pas venir !

Elle n'était qu'une cruche, qui s'était laissé embobiner par son petit ami, tout simplement parce qu'il était séduisant, beau parleur, populaire, qui plus est maraudeur, mais surtout elle était amoureuse de lui. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, elle avait tout de suite dit oui. C'est vrai quoi ! Sortir avec un maraudeur, c'était s'ouvrir toutes les portes, toutes les filles seraient jalouses d'elle. Même si elle devait supporter les autres maraudeurs et surtout la cousine germaine de James.

Mais, voilà, elle était tellement sur son nuage, qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce qui était évident. Elle va donc y remédier, elle allait larguer James Potter et lui ferait une telle réputation que d'ici 100 ans il n'aura plus aucune copine.

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, la jeune fille se coucha dans son lit et plongea dans des rêves peuplés de James Potter, entouré de tas de filles, qui voulaient lui prendre sa place.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, Anne-Laure se réveilla d'excellente humeur, puisqu'elle allait en faire baver à trois maraudeurs trop curieux et qui essaient de mettre les gens en couple, alors qu'on ne leur avait rien demandé.

Elle sortit immédiatement de son lit, pour aller réveiller sa meilleure amie. Seulement une fois les yeux ouverts, Lily fut d'une humeur de chien :

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ta vengeance sur James n'avance pas ou quoi ?

- C'est à peu près cela. Je le hais à un point, tu ne peux même pas te l'imaginer !

- Je te signale que tu parles de mon cousin !

- Oui, je sais. D'ailleurs, c'est à se demander ce que vous avez en commun. Je prends la salle de bain.

- Est-ce que tu t'ais demandé ce que tu avais en commun avec James, pensa Anne-Laure, une fois Lily engouffrée dans la salle de bains. A mon avis, beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. De plus, tu ne le connais pas vraiment, tu as décidé de le haïr, à partir du moment où les maraudeurs s'en sont pris à ton meilleur ami. Mais, alors pourquoi James et pas Sirius ? Il peut être pire que mon cousin quand il veut ! »

A ses pensées, la jeune femme se mit à penser à Sirius et donc à presser Lily pour qu'elle sorte plus vite de la salle de bain pour prendre sa place.

« - Oui, c'est bon, s'exclama Lily, exaspérée. Tu as un rendez-vous ce matin ou quoi ?

- Pas du tout. Mais j'aimerai déjeuner avec les maraudeurs et tu viens avec moi ! Tu n'as qu'à te mettre loin de James et discuter avec Remus, si tu veux !

- Du moment que Potter ne m'adresse pas la parole.

- Je m'y engage.

- Ok. Je t'attends en bas. Dépêche-toi, j'ai faim. »

Aussitôt fit, aussitôt fait. L'attrapeuse ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillée et coiffée. Elle descendit donc et partit rejoindre le reste de ses camarades.

En passant à côté de Sirius, elle fit un geste imperceptible pour lui dire bonjour et Sirius lui lança un regard indescriptible pour les autres, mais tout à fait compréhensible pour elle.

« - Salut les garçons, s'exclama-t-elle. Bien dormis ?

- Mmh ! Répondirent trois des maraudeurs, alors que Sirius répliqua : excellemment bien !

- A te voir, répliqua Lily. On dirait que tu as fait un merveilleux rêve.

- C'est exact ! Et j'en ai fait un autre moins merveilleux, mais tout aussi instructif !

- Sirius, je ne veux pas savoir, dit la jeune femme en se bouchant les oreilles. On va manger, j'ai une faim de loup.

- Tiens, moi aussi, fit Anne-Laure, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Ca y est, j'ai retrouvé ma meilleure amie, déclara Sirius, en plaçant les bras autour des épaules.

- Hum ! Le fait qu'ils discutent ensemble hier soir fut une bonne chose ! Réfléchit Lily, avant de se diriger vers la sortie et de suivre les deux autres Gryffondors.

- Je n'y comprends plus rien, Remus, concéda James. Il va falloir qu'on trouve une autre idée et vite.

- Oui, tu as raison ! Conclue Remus. »

Le reste des maraudeurs suivirent les autres, tout en réfléchissant à un nouveau plan. C'est vrai quoi ! Un plan maraudeur qui ne fonctionne pas, cela est impossible !

Ayant tous pénétrés dans la grande salle, Anne-Laure s'arrangea

Pour être en face de Sirius et pour que Lily et James soient le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, pour éviter un meurtre en ce début de matinée. Pourtant, la préfète en chef remarqua que Lily était légèrement préoccupée et qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de passer son regard de James à Pratt et vice-versa, comme si elle cherchait à décrypter une attitude, un mouvement quelque qu'il soit.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a encore inventé, celle-ci ? Pensa-t-elle, alors qu'elle sentait un pied sur sa jambe. Elle leva la tête et un sourcil soulevé de façon imperceptible répondit à Sirius.

- Qu'a-t-on comme cours, aujourd'hui ? Demanda Sirius, tout en continuant son petit jeu.

- On a que des cours d'option pratiquement ! Répondit Remus, ce qui veut dire qu'on ne sera pratiquement jamais ensemble aujourd'hui !

- Oui, Sirius. Tu as oublié que tu ne commençais qu'à 9 heures aujourd'hui, répliqua James.

- Oui, je sais. Je voulais profiter de commencer plus tard pour aller à la volière. Il faut que j'envoie un hibou à Androméda.

- Ah bon. Mais pourquoi ?

- Je veux de ses nouvelles et de celles de sa famille.

- De toute façon, tu iras tout seul, parce que j'ai un problème à régler avec McGonagall à propos du quidditch, dit James.

- Et, moi, j'ai cours sur l'étude des moldus, répliqua Remus.

- Et, Peter ? Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Non, je n'ai pas tout à fait fini mon devoir pour mon cours des soins aux créatures magiques.

- Tant pis ! J'irai tout seul ! Et vous, les filles, vous avez cours à 8 heures ?

- Non, il n'y a qu'études sur les moldus ! Et, moi, je ne vois pas l'intérêt que j'y aille, expliqua Lily. Je vais à la bibliothèque me chercher un bouquin sur les enchantements.

- Et, moi, bien que j'ai pris l'option jusqu'en cinquième année, je n'ai plus le temps et J'ai Lily pour m'expliquer si je le veux. D'ailleurs, Remus, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu avais pris cette option !

- Tout simplement, parce que ma mère a toujours voulu vivre comme une sorcière et ne m'a appris que les rudiments pour être un parfait moldu, développa Remus. En fait, celui-ci ne pouvait pas expliquer que sa lycanthropie l'avait empêché de vivre avec les moldus et d'apprendre cette société.

- Ok. »

Anne-Laure n'avait pas manqué de montrer à Sirius qu'elle serait également à la volière en même temps que lui. Heureusement, pour eux, les autres étaient tous occupés.

Le petit déjeuner se poursuivit dans le calme, bien qu'Anne-Laure se demandait ce que mijotait Lily vis-à-vis de James.

« - Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, dit Sirius. Mais, si je ne vais pas maintenant à la volière, je n'irai jamais !

- J'y vais avec toi, fit Anne-Laure, en prenant un énième croissant. Je dois aussi envoyer une lettre à maman. Elle va finir par me tuer, si je ne lui envoie pas de mes nouvelles.

- A toute à l'heure. Bon, moi, je vais à la bibliothèque, déclara Lily, en se levant également, tout en regardant une dernière fois Pratt et Potter.

- J'y vais avec toi, fit Peter.

- Bon. Puisque tout le monde nous abandonne, je reste avec toi, le temps que tu finisses ton petit déjeuner, Remus ; puis, j'irai voir McGo.

- Merci, James. Il va falloir comprendre ce qui s'est passé hier soir, poursuivit Remus, une fois que tout le monde fut éloigné.

- Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi. On en reparlera avec Peter toute à l'heure. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, tout le monde se dispersa dans tout Poudlard.

Anne-Laure et Sirius se dirigeaient tranquillement vers la volière, lorsque celui-ci tira Anne-Laure dans la pénombre d'un couloir peu fréquenté et se mit à l'embrasser comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des jours et des jours. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

« - Tu sais, haleta légèrement Anne-Laure. Il faudrait quand même leur dire un jour. On ne va pas se cacher éternellement des maraudeurs et de Lily.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Sirius. Mais, j'ai envie de profiter de toi pour moi tout seul. »

Elle se blottit contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi une petite demi-heure, en s'embrassant de temps en temps.

« - On va peut-être y aller. On doit toujours envoyer nos lettres, fit Anne-Laure.

- Oui. Sinon, ils vont avoir des soupçons. »

Sur ce, les deux étudiants allèrent à la volière et rejoindre leur cours d'options.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

A l'heure du déjeuner, toute la clique se retrouva à la grande salle. Au moment où James aller y pénétrer pour déjeuner, sa petite amie l'appela un peu sèchement pour lui dire qu'elle voulait lui parler. Celui-ci la suivit sans trop comprendre ce qu'elle lui reprochait exactement depuis ce matin.

La jeune fille s'arrêta dans un couloir peu fréquenté, ne voulant pas être dérangé pendant cette demande d'explications.

« - Tu sais, commença-t-elle, j'étais très heureuse quand tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi. Je me suis dit que j'étais la fille la plus chanceuse de Poudlard. Pratiquement, toutes les filles étaient à tes pieds. Toutes les filles étaient jalouses de moi, car j'ai eu celui qu'elles ont toujours voulu avoir : James Potter en personne.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? L'interrompit James, ne sachant pas du tout où allait cette conversation.

- J'y viens. Tout était parfait ! Peut-être trop parfait ! Car j'ai découvert que tu me trompais James, avec une autre fille, une Gryffondor ! Eclata-t-elle.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Fit James abasourdi. Je ne t'ai trompé avec personne. Enfin, j'en n'ai absolument pas l'intention.

- Ne me mens pas James. C'est quelqu'un qui me l'a dit, quelqu'ujn en qui je peux avoir confiance de ce point de vue là !

- Pourquoi, s'il te plait ?

- Parce que c'est une fille qui me l'a dit et qu'elle n'a aucune raison de vouloir nous séparer toi et moi.

- Et, quand je t'aurai trompé ? Répliqua James, légèrement énervé.

- Le samedi de ta retenue, juste après ! Et, puis, maintenant que j'y pense, le dimanche aussi, tu m'as dit que cela n'était possible, que tu avais autre chose de prévu avec les maraudeurs. Mais, en fait, tu étais avec cette fille et tes chers amis te servent d'alibi ! S'égosilla Jennifer.

- Juste après ma retenue, j'ai effectivement passé ma fin de soirée avec les maraudeurs et pour dimanche soir, j'ai eu un imprévu. Tu peux aller leur demander.

- Certainement pas ! Ils te protègeront comme ils le font toujours à chaque fois que tu vois une autre fille que moi !

- N'importe quoi ! Demande à Remus et tu verras qu'il te dira la vérité. C'est un homme intègre et droit. De toute façon, vu ta façon d'agir en ce moment même, je ne vois pas pourquoi on continuerait ensemble. Je pensais, non je croyais, qu'on voulait baser notre histoire sur la confiance. »

Celui-ci détourna alors les talons pour retourner à la grande salle, excessivement déçu que sa copine croit n'importe quelle cruche qui voudrait les séparer.

Pendant ce laps de temps, la jeune fille sembla réfléchir. Et tout d'un coup, tout lui devint clair. Lily avait du se tromper, James avait du seulement discuter avec la jeune Gryffondor. Comme Lily était allée se coucher, elle n'avait as du voir James revenir. De plus, Lily détestait beaucoup de James, peut-être avait-elle voulu se venger de lui. En plus, le dimanche suivant, il lui avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir, car il avait effectivement un imprévu, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en parler. De toute façon, James avait raison, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir trompé. Elle avait pourtant toujours confiance en lui. Plus jamais, elle n'écouterait Lily.

« - James, appela-t-elle ; alors qu'il allait tourner dans le couloir adjacent. Celui-ci s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

- Ecoute. Je suis désolée de ce que j'ai pu te dire. Je n'aurai jamais du mettre ta parole ou quoique ce soit en doute. Tu as raison, je suis une misérable. Mais, je ne veux pas que notre histoire s'arrête parce que j'ai cru quelqu'un. Alors, s'il te plait, continuons ! »

James la regarda intensément, en se retournant. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder comme ça, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis, James s'avança vers elle, la prit dans les bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

« -D'accord. Mais, à l'avenir, viens me voir avant de gamberger, hum !

- Oui, promis. »

Puis, tous les deux rejoignirent la grande salle et déjeunèrent, pour une fois, en amoureux.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Lily, toujours à l'affut de ce qui pourrait se passer entre Potter et Pratt, fut réjouie quand la jeune fille appela le jeune homme, avec une attitude froide. Elle ne même pas la peine de manger, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas rater l'entrée de Potter, la mine déconfite de s'être fait largué. Oui, car, de toute façon, il n'y aurait plus de couple Potter-Pratt avant la fin du repas.

Alors qu'elle se délectait de cette issue, elle faillit s'étouffer dans son jus de citrouille lorsqu'elle vit revenir le couple main dans la main, se souriant et surtout se dirigeant vers un coin de table tranquille, où, visiblement, ils allaient déjeuner en amoureux. Cette simple image la révulsa tellement qu'elle faillit vomir son déjeuner, déjà frugal.

Elle se leva d'un air décidé et sortit précipitamment, sans répondre à l'appel de sa meilleure amie, qui se demandait quelle mouche l'a piquée.

La jeune fille se précipita dehors et fila directement vers son endroit préféré, sous son fameux saule pleureur. Elle fulminait, Potter avait réussi à convaincre que cela n'était qu'une mascarade. Mais, elle n'avait pas dit son mot. Elle allait devoir changer son plan. Puisque Pratt n'a pas réussi à larguer Potter, parce que celui-ci a réussi à lui faire comprendre que cela était, elle n'avait qu'à montrer à Jennifer que Potter la trompait effectivement et ce sera la fin de leur couple.

« - Je suis trop forte, pensa-t-elle. Maintenant, il faut que je trouve qui pourrait endosser le rôle de briseuse de couple. »

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, elle se releva et partit vers le château, en perspective des cours de l'après midi, tout en réfléchissant à la jeune femme en question.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Pendant ce temps-là, Anne-Laure, ainsi que tous les autres, fut légèrement estomaquée par le départ précipité de Lily.

« - Quelle mouche l'a piquée ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Aucune idée, mais elle s'est levée après que James et Jennifer soient entrés dans la grande salle, fit Remus.

- Peut-être qu'elle en a marre de voir ses deux-là se bécoter à longueur de temps, rit Sirius. »

Tout le monde rigola légèrement et reprit le repas. De toute façon, Anne-Laure le saurait tôt ou tard.

Le jeu entre Sirius et Anne-Laure reprit, mais ce coup-ci ce fut Anne-Laure qui commença le jeu du pied. Malheureusement, Sirius, ne s'y attendant pas, sursauta légèrement.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Remus.

- Rien !

- Tu es sûr ? Insista Remus.

- Oui. Je viens juste de me rappeler que j'avais un truc à faire avant que ne reprennent les cours de l'après midi.

- Ok, di tu le dis. »

Anne-Laure sourit imperceptiblement devant la répartie de Sirius et celui-ci lui rendit. En plus, il avait un prétexte pour la retrouver avant les cours. A elle d'en trouver un, mais il était sûr qu'elle trouverait.

A la fin du repas, Anne-Laure déclara qu'elle allait essayer de retrouver Lily et savoir pourquoi elle avait quitté précipitamment la grande salle. Sirius lui fit savoir qu'il venait avec elle puisqu'il avait quelque chose à faire, le truc dont il venait de se rappeler.

Sur ce, les deux amoureux partirent dans la même direction, mais qui n'était pas du tout celle que Lily avait prise un peu plutôt.

Remus les regarda partit, puis de remit devant son dessert, tout en pensant que la vie de couple était bien compliquée : entre Jennifer et James, puis entre Sirius et Anne-Laure et entre Lily et James. Oui, parce que c'était bien un couple, qui se haïssait certes, mais un couple quand même.

Puis, il se mit à penser à Anne-Laure et Sirius. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne prenaient plus le temps de se parler, ou plutôt c'est Anne-Laure qui avait mis des distances. Et tout d'un coup, en l'espace d'un soir, ils étaient de nouveau les meilleurs amis du monde. Comment deux personnes qui s'aiment peuvent-ils rester amis ? Alors que cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, comme un autre couple, d'ailleurs !

Mais, peut-être que ces deux-là leur mentaient depuis le début, qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble, mais qu'ils ne leur avaient pas dit. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Au contraire, ils auraient été heureux. Peut-être se trompait-il, mais il avait l'intention d'en parler avec James et Peter, mais sans Jennifer, sinon tout Poudlard serait au courant avant la fin de la journée !

* * *

**Voilà, fin du chapitre.**

**Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je trouve la fin est bâclée, mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux.**

**N'oubliez les reviews, juste pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**PS : pour L'amour est éternel, j'ai perdu mon plan de chapitres. Et, bien sûr, je l'ai totalement oublié ; donc, il faut que je le refasse.**

**Bisous à tous !**


End file.
